


Playful Kitten

by Nelzebeth



Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL THE F, Aftercare, Alcohol, Anal Plug, Ankle Cuffs, BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Begging, Biting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Collars, Consent, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Character of Color, Fivesome - F/F/F/F/F, Foursome - F/F/F/F, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Has pictures, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, Ice Play, Kissing, Kneeling, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Character of Color, LGBTQ Female Character of Color, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Bondage, Manhandling, Master/Pet, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Polyamory, Relationship(s), S&M, Sexual Content, Shaving, Shibari, Shower Sex, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Tails, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/F, Wax Play, Whipping, Writer self-insertion, artwork, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:57:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5934259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelzebeth/pseuds/Nelzebeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a night out. She hoped for nothing more than a little fun, but that evening was about to open her life to a whole new world. </p><p> </p><p>(Everything else you need to know is in the tags.<br/>Yeah there are a lot of these I wanted to be exhaustive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is an original fiction of my own. The characters are all mine.

“This is a last time I let you talk me into going out,” she typed on the screen of her smartphone.

With a sigh, the young girl swept the dancing bar full of people from her seat in the farthest corner of the room. “Go out, they said,” she muttered between her teeth, “You'll meet people, they said.” Yeah, as if.

The phone emitted two short vibrations. Text. “Come on, it's a great place! Why haven't you hit on anyone yet?”

“I'm working on it,” she answered. “The usual way: staring at girls, stupidly hoping they'll make the first move.”

Indeed, the bar wasn't lacking girls to stare at. Of all size, age, skin color and attire, even if the butch look was largely dominant in the crowd, courtesy of a strictly female gay bar. And none of them looking back more than a few seconds at the small redhead curled up on her distant seat. Of her own admission, beside her long hair dyed a perfect blood red, she had little to attract looks. A common face, and a too skinny body that wasn't really emphasized by a plain shirt and tight jeans.

Her phone buzzed again. “You're terrible at flirting.” She rolled her eyes.

“I'm well aware. Don't remember the last twenty times I told you?”

She silenced her phone, put it down with a sigh and took the last sip of her drink. “Stupid bitch. What did you expect?” she muttered again to herself.

“Well I hope that wasn't for me,” said a voice on her left. She nearly dropped her glass in surprise and sharply turned around, her face turning slightly red, ending up face to a dark-skinned thin waist. She raised her eyes to met one of the most singular person she'd ever seen. The flawless black skin of her face offered a clear-cut contrast with snowy hair braided in cornrows and the Persian blue of her eyes. She was standing there in a pure white dress that left her waist and back nude while covering her legs and arms. She seemed to be around thirty, maybe a bit less.

“I… I'm sorry Miss! Ma'am! It was… for me.” The lady raised an eyebrow. “For you?” The girl lowered her head. “Yes, I wasn't expecting anyone to…”

“I heard that,” she smiled. She sat in front of her and snapped her fingers at a waitress.

“I'd like a Gunfire. Miss here will have a Jägertee.” She turned back to the redhead. “If that's okay with you, of course.” Taken by surprise for the second time in a very short while, she looked successively at the waitress and the elegant woman before stammering out an answer.

“Uh… Yeah, sure! I mean, yes, thank you… Even if I'm not sure what it actually is.”

“I'm certain you'll like it. I'm an excellent judge of character and associated tastes.”

The girl nodded and remained quiet. There was something slightly unsettling with the way she said that. Like a hidden, secret meaning. They both stayed silent while waiting for the waitress to come back with the drinks, looking at each other, one smiling and confident, the other shy and eyes wide open.

“Thank you,” said the lady while slipping a $20 bill to the waitress, before taking a long sip of her mug. The redhead nervously tasted her own. It was warm, sweet, spicy, and a bit stronger than what she was used to, but definitely to her taste.

“I told you you'd like it,” said the white-haired woman, seeing a timid smile forming on her lips.

“So, what would a girl with such a low such-esteem do in here?”

“A low… Oh, you mean what I said before. I don't always… I just felt out of place. A friend convinced me to come but I've never…”

“Don't worry, there is a first time for everything. I knew I never saw you here before. I would have noticed. Thought we might have missed each other, of course.”

“Most people don't exactly… notice me. But I'm glad you did! Miss…?” she quickly caught on and raised up her chin. The last thing she wanted now was to sound depressive and turn the woman away.

“Ugh… I guess there is no skipping that part, is there? I'm named Scarmadilla. And no, before you ask, it's not from any African country that I know of. I believe my parents had played too many RPGs by the time they had me. Hence this awkward naming.”

“I don't find it awkward. It sounds… strong,” answered the small girl without thinking.

“Well I'm glad you like it, even if it makes one of us. And who might you be?”

“I'm Jill. Well, Jillian is my full name, but I like it shorter.”

“Jill.  _ Jilly _ ,” she repeated, like tasting the name. The younger girl chuckled at the sound.

“Did I say something funny?” asked the lady, more curious than annoyed. The redhead repressed another laugh, already feeling a bit drunk.

“Well… No it's just…  _ Jilly _ is like a pet name. You make it sound like you want to have me on a leash.”

“I know,” she answered without batting an eye. “That was the point.”

Jill suddenly stopped her hand mid-course as she was raising her mug to her lips, unsure how to react. She was about to laugh again when she made eye contact. Scarmadilla's black lips were smiling softly, but her blue eyes were deadly serious.

The young girl felt suddenly very weak in the knees as her cheeks turned bright red.

“Aaaw, look at that, she's blushing. How adorable. Makes me want you even more,” said the black lady, amused.

“But I haven't… I didn't mean to… I'm not…” She was stumbling on words again, all pretense of composure lost.

“I told you I'm an excellent judge of character. And if I'm correct, which I almost always am, what you're feeling now is excitation, expectation, arousal, with a little bit of fear and uncertainty.”

Jill remained quiet, biting on her lip, getting more and more red by the second.

“I believe I can help with the latter. So here's what is going to happen. I'm not big on small talk. We're going to finish our drinks. Then I'm going to get up, leave this place and call a cab. If you want to know what happens after that, you'll take a place on the back seat.” She took another sip. “I can't exactly promise you won't get hurt, but you won't be  _ harmed _ , and whatever happens, you'll be free to leave whenever you choose to.” She slowly swallowed the last of her drink. “But I'm willing to bet you'll choose to stay.”

She stood up and bent over the table to leave a soft kiss on the redhead’s lips. Then she grabbed her purse, picked up a long black coat and a white silk scarf, and walked toward the door.

And there was no way in hell Jill wasn't scurrying after her.

  
  


The cab stopped in front of a huge building whose flashy neon panels were spelling ‘ROYAL HOTEL’. Which didn't mean anything royal except for the price, but also ensured a more than adequate comfort.

Scarmadilla walked straight to the counter. At this point, Jill was almost expecting her to ask for the royal suite or something with a similar fancy name. The groom handing over a pass marked ‘Room 197’ reminded her she wasn't in a James Bond movie.

She shook her head, putting away these childish ideas, and hopped after her lady in the elevator. Her arousal was so high her shoulders were shivering.

“Looks like someone's excited,” remarked the older woman with amusement. Jill choose not to answer. It wasn't exactly a question, and her face had barely returned to a fairly normal color. Anything she would say at that point would turn it back to a flashy red. Which her date seemed to enjoy a lot.

The steel doors opened on a deserted corridor. She walked right to the door, as if familiar with the place, slid the card on the reader slot, and with a wave of her hand, invited the redhead to enter the room.

Mere seconds after hearing the lock click, she felt a firm hand pushing her against the wall and lips crashing over her own. She tentatively tried to return the kiss, feeling fingers slipping under her shirt. Said shirt didn't last long and was vigorously pulled over her shoulders and threw on the floor, quickly followed by her bra. Inexperienced didn't mean uncreative, as Jill swiftly tried to pick up the pace and grabbed the white dress slider. Her attempt was shortly cut by an iron hand seizing her forearm.

“Uh-uh. In here, love, we play by my rules.”

Before realizing, she was pushed face against the wall and felt the silky fabric of the scarf tightening around her wrists. A strong grip then turned her around and firmly held her neck.

“That is much better.”

A few clumsy attempts to move her hands revealed she wasn't getting free anytime soon. Another piece of cloth promptly tied over her eyes darkened her world to a pitch-black nothingness.

She let out a moan as perfect white teeth bit into the tender flesh of her shoulder. The loss of her sight had heightened all feelings. Invisible fingers pinched her tits, she felt more bites at the base of her neck, enacting more moans and whimpers.

Using her only free movement, she blindly tried to find her lover's lips with her own, but only met the air, and for all reward heard the lady laughing at her feeble attempts. She gave up on having any hand in what was happening. Everything was out of her control.

After a few minutes of fondling and playing, her subduer grew bolder as she felt her belt unbuckled and sliding off her pants, which fell around her ankles. Swift fingers slipped with ease under her soaked pants. Her panting turned quickly to loud moans as she felt them teasing around her most sensitive place.

“Lower,” she whispered. “Lower!”

“Don't worry love,” answered a voice murmuring in her ear. “I know exactly what I'm doing…”

“No! You need to go low-” she was suddenly interrupted by an index pushed on her lips.

“I said, I know exactly what I'm doing. I'll go lower whenever I decide to, and not a second before.”

Jill let out a long and desperate whimper at these words.

“Now let's get back to enjoying all these cute noises,” whispered her tormentor, resuming her teasing.

The young girl had never experienced anything like that. Every part of her body was focused on reaching climax, without ever getting close enough. Each minute felt like an eternity. Nothing was here but these treacherous fingers, teasing her sex with maddening precision.

I didn't take long before she gave up and started pleading. “Please ma'am let me!” she screamed.

The fingers suddenly stopped their work. A strong hand had harshly grabbed her hair, and the blindfold was suddenly pulled from her face. She blinked in the light, discovering two stone-cold eyes staring at her.

“What was that?”

“Please… I need to cum.”

“Oh, you need to,” she answered with a severe tone. “What makes you think I should give it to you? Do you believe you deserve to?”

“If I… what?”

“Don't make me repeat myself,” whispered the woman, harshly pinching a nipple to add weight to her words.

“Aw! I don't know!”

“You don't know,” she mimicked, giving the same treatment to her other nipple, rewarded by another yip. “And you asked for it anyway. That's kinda selfish, don't you think?”

Jill lowered her eyes in grief.

“I'm sorry ma'am…”

“Of course you are.” The white-haired lady let a few seconds of silence elapse before carrying on.

“But I'm feeling forgiving. Do you want a chance to deserve it?”

A light of hope illuminated the young girl's eyes. “Yes! Please!”

“See?” replied Scarmadilla, releasing the grip on her hair, “You can be good if you want.”

She pushed the redhead toward the bed and forcefully knelt her in front of it, before pushing her upper body face first onto the mattress. She pulled down her panties before grabbing the girl's own belt on the floor and, without warning, landed a sharp blow on her bare ass.

Jill yelped in surprise and pain, struggling against her bounds for a second before forcing herself to remain still.

“You're learning,” remarked the woman with a smile, caressing the newly formed red mark “Now that you know how it feels, how many more do you think you can take? Be careful. Should you choose too few, I might decide you don't deserve anything tonight.”

The redhead pondered for a few seconds. “Twenty, ma'am.”

Scarmadilla raised an eyebrow. She hadn't hit at full strength, but it was still a fairly strong blow that must have been quite painful. The number was a bit higher than her expectations. The girl was either resilient to pain, or very eager to please.

“Twenty it is. I want you to count each strike,” she said before hitting the first lash.

Each blow was followed by a loud scream, then a number, becoming less and less articulate as the punishment kept going. The white buttock quickly turned red and swollen, her whole body covered in sweat.

At fourteen, the girl broke into sobbing, but not before stating the number in a quivering voice.

The lady laid down her improvised whip and sat beside her captive's head, caressing her hair softly, and wiped the tears from her face.

“Hush… Don't cry dear. It will be over soon. Now keep counting.” She smiled as the girl nodded at her.

She picked up the belt and resumed her task on a lower rhythm, making sure her spankee had enough time to catch her breath between each stroke.

She dropped the belt after landing the last blow, and helped a panting and shivering Jilly turn over and sit on the side of the bed, embracing her, murmuring in her ear.

“That's my girl… That's my good girl…”

She pressed the redhead against her chest for a while in a comforting hold, petting her hair, as her trembling decreased and disappeared. “Are you ready for your reward now, love?” she inquired softly.

Jill's face was radiant as she nodded vigorously. Scarmadilla swiftly untied her hands and let her massage her sore wrists. “That does not mean you get to use your hands, pet. Keep your arms to your sides,” she warned “Now open wide” she added, bringing two fingers to her lover's lips.

Obedient, the girl let her enter her mouth and licked every inch, coating her in saliva. Satisfied, the woman removed her hand and slipped it to the glistening sex, going straight for the clit. In a matter of minutes, the redhead was moaning as strongly as ever, struggling to keep still under her lady's skillful moves. Locking the girl's thighs with her own, Scarmadilla was fully using her unlimited access to her lover's cunt and was hitting all the right places, sending waves of pleasure all over her small body, until a powerful orgasm sent her shaking over the bed, screaming on top of her lungs.

The tall black lady embraced the younger girl's shoulders and pulled her into a passionate kiss. “Thank you,” whispered Jill, exhaustion in her voice.

“Oh I'm not done yet,” replied the woman. Before her girl could make sense of her words, she had slipped her hand back onto her sex and renewed her relentless assault, quickly building back the pressure by caressing her oversensitive center. Jill had given up on controlling her arms and grabbed a pillow, biting down on the thick fabric in a poor attempt to contain her screaming.

It wasn't until the third climax that the lady slowed down, stopped her caresses and let go of the smaller girl legs, letting her lie down freely on the bed, breathing heavily, drained of all her strength. She sat on the bed and caressed her head until the girl opened her eyes, then lifted her body effortlessly and carried her to the bathroom where she rested her into a warm bath, still caressing her hair as Jill was slowly regaining consciousness.

She helped her back up, enveloped her in towel and guided her stumbling steps back toward the bed where they lied down, the small redhead curling up against her tall lover's embrace.


	2. The offer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much talk, little smut. Don't worry, I'll correct that in the next chapters :3

Scarmadilla awoke the following morning at the sound of the door opening. Jill was standing in the frame, bearing a large and well-filled breakfast tray. She had not heard her leaving the room.

“Hi! Good morning! I went to get breakfast. I didn't know if you wanted coffee or tea, so I took both.”

The black lady straightened up in the wide bed, muffling a yawn. The attention was adorable, but she was used to sleep in a bit more. She got up, slipped a nightgown on and walked toward the table. “Coffee, please. Thank you. You know the room comes with groom service, right?” She looked at Jill's surprised expression “You did not. Well, I'm sure their service wouldn't be half as lovely as yours, so it's a win either way.” The girl's cheeks were already reddening from the compliment.

“Do you ever stop blushing?” asked her date, amused.

“I'm trying! You're being too nice to me for me to stop.”

“When a girl ceases to blush, she has lost the most powerful charm of her beauty,” recited Scarmadilla.

“Gregory I,” she explained, seeing the confused look on her girl's face.“ I like quoting. Some people were better than the rest of us at crafting sentences.”

She dropped a sugar cube in her mug and stirred it while staring into space.

“I want to say,” expressed Jill “You were really amazing last night. No one ever made me feel like that.”

“Of course I was, ” replied Scarmadilla in a plain voice “I had you figured out. What you wanted but wouldn't ask for. You were silently begging to submit.”

“Wow, that's like mind reading, or magic!” joked Jill.

“Well, not quite.” She smiled “Some body language and psychology, at most. I can't guess all the details of your expectations or limits. That would make things easier.”

“Easier for… what?”

The black woman drank from her cup without breaking eye contact.

“I can read you. I see you want very much this not to be a one-night thing. But I don't date. So I have a proposition for you.”

The sudden seriousness froze Jill in place, a slice of bread half stuck in her mouth. After a few seconds, she removed it and deposed it on the table.

“Yes?”

“I wish we had more time, but I'm in a bit of a hurry. My girls must be waiting for me at home, and I'm sure they're a bit lost without me. I would like you to to become one of them.”

The redhead had frozen again. The lady took another sip of her cup, waiting for her to get back to her senses.

“You want me to… Wait, did you said 'girls'?” she asked, insisting on the 's'.

“I did.”

Jill's eyes went down to her plate, feeling stupid and ashamed. Of course she wasn't the only one. Who would choose her, of all the girls in town? Scarmadilla's voice brought her back to reality.

“Don't be so disappointed, love. After all, you're only the fifth girl I deemed worthy of this proposal. You  _ are _ special to me.”

The girl's heart started beating again. “You told me you couldn't do mind reading!” she exclaimed.

The woman laughed. “I can't, but your reaction was very predictable.”

She left a few seconds go by before pursuing.

“I suppose you have a lot of questions.”

“Well… Yes. Is this like… a harem, to you, or something like that?”

“I wouldn’t call it that, thought I see what makes you think of it. But I believe my approach to be more… personal.”

“Are these girls your… slaves?” She couldn’t believe she was having this conversation.

“I never use that word. I find it disrespectful and wholly inadequate. If I had to use some kind of title, I think ‘pets’ would be more appropriate. But I always call them my girls.”

“And you want me to join them?”

“That’s right.”

“But… What would be expected of me?”

“Well, obedience, of course.”

Jill felt a bit lost. “Uh… Could you… Elaborate? Please?”

“Certainly. There are a number of chores, obviously, to keep the house running, but it’s nothing overwhelming, especially since they would be split between the five of you. Mostly, my girls are here for my pleasure. And each other’s. Which can take a large number of forms, as you might discover.”

“So… You want me to obey you in all things?”

“Precisely.”

“How is that not slavery?”

The imperial mask of absolute dominance fell from Scarmadilla’s face in a blink, replaced by pure benevolence.

“I’m sorry. I went too fast with you. I need to explain myself. All… this” - she waved at the air - “is a game. Roleplay, if you wish. I happen to have the means to get this game further than most, but that does not change what it is. I don’t own you, and I don’t have any power over you other than the one you let me have. It is very important that you understand that.”

Reassured, Jill searched through her mind for what little she knew about these ‘games’.

“So… You have a safeword?”

“No. I don’t use any.” She raised her hand as the girl was starting back. “Don’t worry. I don’t use any because the system, while good on principle, is flawed.” She bent forward and lowered her voice. “See, I really love gags.”

Once again, Jill couldn’t help but blush in arousal at the thought of fabric between her lips blocking her every word.

“So I had something more convenient designed,” she stated, digging into her purse to pull a small golden ring, finely-worked, and placed it on the table toward the redhead.

“Go on, try it.”

Curious, she passed the ring at her middle finger. Scarmadilla reached for her hand, and guided her thumb toward the back of the ring, where she felt a small bump on the metal on the right end of a tiny slit.

“You feel it? Now slide it to the left”

Jill obeyed, effortlessly moving the little bud. As soon as it reached the other end, the jewel emitted a loud and short ring, making her jump in surprise.

“See? This is effective in any situation. Nothing left to chance, or guessing.”

“Smart,” observed the girl, removing the ring from her hand. “So your girls live with you? How big is that house of yours exactly?”

“Big enough. More than enough, in fact.”

“But what if I want to leave? I have friends, family…”

Scarmadilla smiled again.

“I’m not running a prison, love. You’re free to come and go however you like.” She paused for a second. “Well, almost. But this is much less restricting than a full-time job, or even a part-time one.”

Jill went thoughtful for a moment, looking at the purse where the lady had put back the strange ring.

“What if I have to use that ring? If our… agreement… doesn’t agree with me anymore?”

“We stop, calm down, and talk. Then, either we can understand each other and reach a new agreement. Or you can decide to leave for good. So far, the former has always prevailed.”

“Would I have to quit my job?”

“Do you love your job?”

Jill grinned.

“Not really.”

“You don’t have to, but you can if you wish. I can provide for you.”

“You can… How rich are you? Where does it come from?”

The woman chuckled.

“It’s actually a game between my girls. Guessing where the money come from. I swore to them it wasn’t anything immoral, but none did a correct guess so far.”

“Nothing immoral… or illegal?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“So it is illegal?”

“I didn’t say that.”

Jill pouted. “You’re no fun.”

Scarmadilla extended her hand to grab the girl’s chin.

“I believe you’ve already seen that is not true at all,” she said with a mischievous smile

The redhead felt her knees weakening.

“Right ma’am!” she nodded. After a pause, she asked. “What does the other girls call you? Mistress?”

“Rarely. It might come as a surprise, but this is a cliché I don’t really like. You’ll never see me, clad in black latex, a riding crop in hand.” She paused. “Well… no guarantees for the crop. But as long as you avoid my actual name, and are respectful, you can’t really go wrong. My girls have taken to refer to me as their ‘Queen’ between themselves. Terribly melodramatic, but not exactly wrong, I guess.”

Jill took a few seconds to consider the tall lady, back straight as a stick, effortlessly imposant, yet giving out a peaceful aura.

“Yeah, I can see why.”

The two women finished their coffee in silence.

“So… You want me to decide now?”

“No. I believe in heartfelt and quickly-taken decisions, but that doesn’t mean you have to.” She placed a small white card on the table. “Here’s the address. You can come whenever. If you haven’t shown up by the end of the week, I’ll consider my invitation… declined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean for it to end in some kind of cliffhanger, but going on with the next part would have made for a very long chapter, and a longer wait. So, there's that, to help you be patient until the next.  
> Spoiler alert: ofc she's gonna accept, duh.


	3. Welcoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.  
> (Yep, I suck at summaries)

The car came out of the long, dusty alley and stopped in front of the building.

“ _ I have a big house _ , she said,” mumbled Jill. “That’s a freakin’ manor!”

Indeed, the residence was pretty colossal. Entirely built in white travertine stone, it looked like it could house half a hundred people.

Stepping out of the car, the redhead took her suitcase off the trunk, climbed the stone stairs and timidly rang the bronze bell hanging beside the massive malaysian blackwood door.

Half a minute later, the door opened to a light-skinned girl with long platinum hair and fawn eyes. She was wearing a short and thin dress and a friendly smile. A white leather collar was locked around her neck.

“Hi! You must be Jill. I’ll see you in.”

She grabbed the suitcase and pointed the door. Jill went in, eyes wide open before the gigantic hall. The room could hold a dinner for three dozen people. As they passed a medium-sized stage, she suddenly stopped and stared at an impressive piece of furniture.

“She has a freakin’  _ throne _ ?”

The other girl chuckled.

“Well, a queen needs one, right?”

Jill shook her head, half-impressed, half-incredule.

She followed her to a door beside the platform and watched her knocking it twice. A feminine voice answered. The blonde girl opened the door and stepped aside. Jill entered an austere office that seemed small compared to the rest of the house, but was actually quite wide in itself. Scarmadilla was sitting behind the desk, typing on a computer.

She pushed the keyboard back and turned her gaze to the redhead.

“Well, that was quick. Not even a full day.”

“Turns out I, too, believe in quickly-taken decisions.”

The black woman’s eyes hardened.

“You will not-” she stopped for a second and softened up. “No matter. We’ll go over house rules later. For now…” She rang a small silver bell on her desk. The blonde girl immediately stepped into the office, eyes toward the floor.

“Yes Ma’am?” she asked.

“Jilly, I see you’ve already met Llianah. Llia, go get Liao and give the new girl a bath. The road must have been long.”

“Right away, Ma’am.”

She grabbed Jill’s hand and pulled her toward the exit, crossing the giant hall again.

“Have I done something wrong?” asked Jill.

“You spoke slightly out of turn, and you didn’t use any deference mark. Don’t worry tho,“ she added as Jill grew visibly worried. “She won’t hold it against you this time. She said it didn’t matter, so it does not matter. You’ll have plenty of time to learn.”

She led her to a wooden door and opened it to a huge water rome in the most pure roman baths style. Jill gave Llianah a wry look.

“Next, you’ll tell me the faucets are gold-plated? Oh wait. They’re massive gold. They’re massive gold, right?”

The blonde girl laughed again.

“I believe this is called ‘golden paint’.”

“Golden paint? With actual marble floors and columns? There must have been a shortage of gold. And where is the entrance to the Batcave?”

Llianah repressed another laugh, shaking her head.

“You’re a funny one. I like you already. And yeah, I guess it does look very Bruce Wayne-ey. Joined the game yet?”

“The ‘guess-where-the-money-comes-from’ game? Sort of. I’m not likely to win, am I?”

“Not really. Liao has been at it ever since she set a foot in here, and from what I understand she still doesn't have a clue. But every now and then she has a new theory. Last one involved a webshow starring wild puppies, I think. She ran out of plausible explanations long ago. Speaking of which, why don’t you take off your clothes while I go get her?”

“Go get her? But why… Oh.”

“Well, you’re not going to bathe on your own, are you?” She said as she walked toward the door, and winked at her before disappearing.

Blushing already, the redhead proceeded to take her plain clothes off. The door opened again as she dropped her panties on the floor, revealing a tiny asian girl, pitch-black hair braided on her head and malicious dark eyes, an expression as joyful as if she had just been given her christmas presents.

“So you’re the new girl?” she cheered. As Jill nodded in response, she raised herself to Llianah’s ear and whispered something indistinct. The blonde girl rolled her eyes without answering, and pushed her gently toward the water.

“Get naked, Pixie, we don’t have all day.”

“You know I hate that nickname!”

“And you know you’re misbehaving. Come on.”

The chinese girl pouted and removed her black dress in a jiffy, revealing a thin and slightly athletic body, and two engraved nipple piercings. She laughed as Jill tried to stay focused on her face.

“You can watch, Red, that’s what we’re here for!”

Besides her, Llianah had also removed what little clothes she had on her, uncovering similar jewelry.

“You’re one to talk about nicknames. She’s Jill. Or…  _ Jilly _ ?” she added with a wink as she went down the marble stairs into the steaming bath.

“It’s a bit hot. Liao, did you mess with the heating again?”

“After what happened to me last time?” she protested, a hand on her butt. “No way! It’s the normal settings. Take your complains to the Queen if you have to!”

Jill checked the water with the tip of her toe, and, deeming it adequate enough, slipped in the bath up to her chest. The water was nice and warm, and it had been ages since she last set foot in a bath big enough for her whole body.

After a few minutes of relaxing, Liao grabbed a bottle and went to her.

“Are you gonna get your hair wet, Red?”

Jill looked at her, confused.

“But… I can wash myself!”

Behind her, Llianah put a gentle but firm hand on her shoulder.

“Of course you can. But today, you don’t. Now relax and let us work. We have to make sure you’re fit to serve. The Queen has very high standards.”

The redhead looked at Liao’s wide smile, hesitated a second, then loosened up, letting the two girls wash her long hair. Entirely immerged save for her face, she only heard confused bubbling in place of what seemed to be an animated discussion between the two others.

As time went, the girls’ attentions went to her upper body. She focused her will to stay still as her breasts were massaged and cleaned, but couldn’t hold a moan as Liao’s thumbs brushed her tits.

“What was that?” inquired Llianah. “Liao, did you… ?”

“I did nothing!” answered the tiny girl. “I was just…”   
As she was saying these words, she mimicked her previous movement and slipped over the pink buds once again, enacting a smaller but sharper moan.

“Is it… No, you can’t be  _ that _ sensitive, can you?” she asked, slightly pinching both nipples at the same time. Immediately, Jill let out a loud whine, betraying herself.

“Oh my god, this is amazing!” exclaimed the asian girl. “This is going to be so much fun! What if I…”

Llianah slapped her hand mid-course before she could reach Jill’s breasts again.

“Be nice, Liao. She doesn’t even have her ring yet. You’ll play later.”

Liao pouted again, but her eyes were shining with excitation. Her lips silently spelled the word “later”, like a promise.

Both girls resumed their task without further incident. As they finished, Llianah grinned and pointed to Jill’s womanhood.

“You’re a bit bushy down there, sis. That won’t do in here, the lady in charge is kinda picky about that. You want it trimmed or shaved?”

Her face reddening again, Jill pondered for handful of seconds.

“Shaved please,” she answered in a wary tone.

The blonde girl pointed a wooden deck chair, and, letting Liao reach for a razor, looking at the redhead from head to toes as she left the bath and lied down on the chair, Liao getting to work.

“She’s probably gonna want your nipples pierced too, but it can wait. How are you feeling?”

“Alright… A bit… Exposed, you know?” she answered, very still under the sharp blade.

“That makes sense,” nodded Llianah. “You’ll get used to it.”

As the last strand of hair went down, Liao grabbed a small bottle and smoothly applied its content to the newly naked skin.

“Here, good to go!” she proclaimed. “Bit of makeup?”

“Better go with it,“ suggested Llianah. “Nothing too heavy,” she added, grabbing a leather purse left on a bench.

“Be nice and raise up, love,” she asked gently. Obedient, Jill straightened her back and presented her face.

“We mostly use waterproof stuff in here. We wouldn’t want your pretty tears ruining all my work, would we?”

Jill didn’t move an inch, but her eyes went worried and interrogative.

“The lady likes to make her girls cry sometimes. Don’t worry too much, it’s always worth it. Good for the nerves too, in the long run. But you already know that, don’t you?”

The small girl nodded very slightly between two brushes.

“Alright. How would you see her eyes?” she asked Liao. “Grey? Blue? Black?”

The silence behind Jill suggested the asian girl answered in signs, if at all.

“Black it is,” she murmured, mostly to herself, as she started painting eyelids.

She added the last touch to the girl’s lips, and took a step back to admire her handiwork.

“Perfect. Ready to meet Her Majesty?” She asked with amusement.

“I guess,” answered Jill, unassertive, standing up. “Do you call her ‘My Queen’ directly?”

“Once in a while. She says it’s overly dramatic, but she likes it. Don’t overuse it tho,” she added with a smile.

“Sure thing,” said the redhead in agreement as she walked back to the bench. “Where are my…”

“Clothes? You didn’t think you’d present yourself dressed, did you?” asked Llianah, tongue-in-cheek.

“Have fun!” cheered Liao with a wink.

  
  


Jill walked into the hall on timid steps, looking right and left, unsure of where to follow. The ornamented throne on the stage was still empty. A light ring turned her head on her left. Scarmadilla was there, sitting on a plain leather chair, dressed in a fancy skin-tight black and white dress, her tiny silver bell in her hand. A small wooden square chest was laid at her feet, along with a white cushion.

She pushed it in front of her with the tip of her feet and pointed her chin toward it.

Jill scurried back to it, hesitated a second and began sitting.

“Uh-uh” Objected the tall lady, slowly shaking her head.

The redhead stopped right in her tracks, wavered for a second, then knelt on the soft material.

“Better.” Approved Scarmadilla. “So how do you feel? Is this place welcoming to you? As you expected?”

“It’s much better!” exclaimed Jill. “...Ma’am!” she added hastily.

The Queen smiled at the effort.

“Good. I expected as much, but it’s always nice to hear it.”

She opened the chest at her feet, her content invisible to Jill, took a small object from it and placed it on top of the container. Jill immediately recognized the engraved ring she had seen the previous day.

“I’m about to lay out the rules you’re to obey in here. Once you’ve heard them, you either back out. No hard feelings. Or you pick up the ring and pass it to your finger. And then…” She bit her lip with visible carnality. “Your ass is mine. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am,” nodded the redhead.

“Here goes. First of all, obviously, you’re to obey my commands without question. All of them. Second, you will be respectful of everyone and everything in my house. I my case, it includes always using a title, or some deference mark in your sentences. Third, no lies, ever. Fourth. There will be no rivalry between my girls. Friendly play or competition is all good and encouraged, but actual animosity is expressly forbidden. I will settle any complains or conflict you might have.

Last…” She leaned back on her chair with an undecipherable expression. “Don’t orgasm by your own hand unless explicitly ordered to.”

Jill opened wide eyes. “But what if… No one agrees to…”

“That’s part of the play, dear,” cut in Scarmadilla. “I will punish every infraction to these rules accordingly to the severity of the offense. No complaints or arguments. Do I make myself clear?”

“Very clear Ma’am,” Approved Jill.

“Good. Now it’s your play,” She stated, and pushed the ring toward the edge of the chest.

Jill pondered less than five seconds before picking up the jewel and slipped it to her finger. The black lady rewarded her with a large smile.

“Great. Now we can move on to special arrangements,” She said, opening the chest again. She lined out four cuffs and a thick collar, all black leather lined with red lambskin. The collar bore two steel rings, front and back, and spelled ‘Jilly’ in silver letters on the side.

“This is standard, as far as ‘standard’ goes in here. But I meant something specific for you. You are…” She let a few seconds elapse. “Emotional. A bit heated, maybe. I understand you’re very willing to submit yourself. But you’re yet to learn obedience. This is why” - she reached into the trunk and took out an indistinct object mostly made of thick fur - “I decided that, for now, you will be our kitten.”

She laid out the newly found toy for Jill to see. A long, fluffy, rust and fawn fur tail completed by a shiny steel plug.

“Now if you would be kind enough to come here and bend over…”

Struck speechless, Jill was frozen in place.

“But what… Is it… I mean…” She shook her head. “I’m sorry Ma’am. What does this… status mean for me?”

“Simple. You’re going to obey my girls as you obey me, until I consider you well-trained.”

The redhead was still confused, stumbling on her words.

“But, Ma’am… I thought I was submitting to you.”

“You are. And if I order you to be my girls’ plaything when I’m busy, then you will. Now be a good kitten, come over and bend over my knee before I decide you also need an early spanking.”

Jill jumped on her feet and hastened to the lady’s lap where she quietly laid down herself. She felt long fingers caressing the soft skin of her bum, slowly running in circles.

“Stay calm and relax.”

The cold steel of the plug, even coated in slick lube, startled her when it came in contact with the sensitive skin of her ass. Scarmadilla waited for the girl to loosen up again and started steadily pushing the toy inside. The redhead let out small moans and whines as she felt it slowly stretching her, until the largest part slid in softly.

“There. How do you feel?” asked the Queen, putting her back on her feet.

“Cold…” answered Jill. “Full.” She took a few steps. “A bit weird.” She shook her bottom slightly, wiggling her tail. “Fluffy.” She turned herself to Scarmadilla again. “I think I like it Ma’am!”

“Good. Come back here.” She grabbed the leather restraints as Jill went back and knelt at her feet. “There is an extra rule coming with this toy.” she explained as she tightened the cuffs around Jill’s wrists and ankles. “If you need to take it off, for showering or anything else, you’ll come to me or one of the girls, ask her to remove it, and once you’re done, immediately go back to her to get it put back in. Understood?”

“Yes Ma’am.” acknowledged the kneeling girl. “What should I wear?”

The Queen chuckled. “Clothes are a privilege, kitten. You haven’t earned it yet.”

The tall lady finally grabbed the collar and snapped it around the kitten’s neck.

“All set up. Ready to meet everyone?”

“Do I have a choice, Ma’am?”

Scarmadilla smiled at her as she clipped a long leash on her front collar ring.

“What do you think?”

She wrapped the leather strap around her hand and pulled her toward the huge engraved throne. She sat comfortably on it, legs crossed, a hand slowly petting the hair of the girl kneeling beside her. She pulled a chain pending against the wall, triggering a series of bell sounds around the house.

Liao and Llianah bursted out of the bathroom almost instantly, back into their respective dresses. A handful of seconds later, they were joined by a tall and skinny girl with short and messy auburn hair, most of her tanned skin covered in tattoos under her long red summer dress, and a heavily muscular blonde girl showing off a neat sidecut, in shorts and sport bra, droplets of sweat dripping of her hair. She seemed to have interrupted her workout.

The four girl stood in front of Scarmadilla, lined up but casual in their positions and behavior.

“Greetings, girls.” started the Queen with another wide smile. “I have news today” she added as she raised up the leash and pushed Jill toward the center of the stage. “We’re adopting a kitten!”

Naked under the gaze of the four girls, Jill felt herself reddening from head to toe, maybe harder than she ever had, setting off some chuckling and acclamations. Scarmadilla raised a hand, silencing the girls instantly.

“Now, she’s still a bit wild, “ she said, a hand on the small girl’s shoulder. “But I’m counting on you to tame her properly. Right girls?”

Another serie of acclamations burst up. Under the noise, Scarmadilla lowered her mouth to Jill’s ear. “This is Hilda, and this one is Liv.“ she whispered, pointing successively at the tattooed and the muscular girl. “You can struggle all you want with them, they’ll like it and you’ll likely end up losing anyway. Be nice with Llianah and Liao. Liao especially. She can be… creative when she’s annoyed.”

Jill nodded slightly and looked at the tiny asian, who was nearly fidgeting in excitation. She looked like she couldn’t contain it anymore as raised her voice to cover the other’s.

“Ma’am, can I have her tonight, please? Can I? Please? Pretty please?”

The plea prompted another burst of laughing from the other girls.

Scarmadilla looked at her, amused.

“Not right now, love. Pretty as she is, I’m not sure she can handle a whole night with you so soon. Right?” she asked, raising Jill’s chin.

“I don’t know,” she answered shyly, “I’m not that pretty, I don’t think I…”

The Queen raised her other hand again, ordering another silence.

“Kitten, what did you just said?” she asked, without moving an inch from her position.

Surprised, Jill looked right and left, unsure of what caused that sudden attention.

“I said… I’m not really pretty. Did I…?” She stopped as some of the girls gasped suddenly.

Scarmadilla looked at her with an air of slight disappointment, and let go of her chin.

“Well, there had to be a first. Liv, if you please? Girls, dismissed. You’ll be free to play with our kitten in a little while. Looks like she needs her first lesson right now.”

The girls left the stage, save for the muscular blonde, who went up to Jill and lifted her effortlessly on her shoulder. Surprised, the redhead tried to struggle against the iron grip, to no avail. 

“What are you doing?” she shouted out, distressed, as Liv carried her after the Queen toward the edge of the stage. “What have I done wrong?”

She was let down on the floor in front of a thick curtain, pushed on her knees, and felt a cold chain fastening her cuffs together, wrist to wrist, then wrists to ankles.

Scarmadilla went in front of her and get down on one knee to get face to face, caressing her cheek with one hand.

“You said something stupid, love. You’re the prettiest kitten I’ve ever seen. I mean it. Also, much more importantly, you broke a rule. I told you to not disrespect anything or anyone in this house. That includes yourself. So now, you need to learn that rule.”

She raised up and pulled the curtain, revealing a huge mirror hooked to the wall. She then went behind Jill and ordered the hair that had fell on her face.

“You’re going to stay here for…” She looked at her watch “Let’s start small, you’re still new here after all. One hour. Look at yourself, don’t ever turn your eyes. And, to make sure you’re at your prettiest…” She lifted a small shiny metallic object before Jill’s eyes, who let out an unintelligible sound as she recognized a bullet vibe. “This will keep you on edge until I come back. Remember : don’t look away. I will know.”

She pushed the toy inside the girl’s pussy, activated it, and left, leaving the girl on her predicament.

 

One hour felt like an eternity to Jill. Helplessly pulling against her bonds, the small vibrator steadily buzzing inside her, along with the awkward feeling of the tail plug in her ass, all driving her crazy with unsatisfying yet inescapable stimulation. She gave up on staying silent after less than a quarter, soft moans leaving her lips. Her eyes went full of tears, her skin soaked in sweat, her cunt dripping on the floor, but she kept looking at the mirror.

Exactly one hour after it started, the silhouette of Scarmadilla appeared behind her. Jill stayed completely still, eyes fixed at her reflexion, tears dropping on her chest. The woman knelt behind her, put a hand on her mouth and whispered in her ear: “Don’t look away.”

Her other hand moved to Jill’s womanhood, retrieved the vibrator from the soaked pussy and placed it right on the girl’s clit.

The redhead let out an ear-splitting scream, the sound muffled by the hand over her lips, struggled against her restraints, but Scarmadilla didn’t move an inch, firmly holding the toy against the bundle of nerves. She kept it in place until Jill started shaking, then strained brutally before going limp.

She shut off the vibrator and put it away, unhooked the chain and held the girl on her arms, petting her hair. She picked up her silver bell and rang it.

“Liv, show the kitten to her room. I think she needs some rest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, chapters might be less chronological. We'll see.


	4. First Lesson

Jill woke up to the sound of heels on the hardwood floor and a sudden outburst of light through her windows.

“Wakey-wakey kitten!” sang a feminine voice.

The “kitten” groaned and lifted the blankets over her eyes.

“Aw, someone is is being grumpy.”

Two hands vigorously pulled on the sheets, snatching them from Jill’s grasp and leaving her exposed, curled up on the mattress, naked save for her cuffs, collar and kitty tail.

“Hey!” she whined as she tried to grab the warm blanket back, “What the…” she blinked twice, getting used to the light, and recognized the platinum-white hair. “Why did you?”

“You were much more polite yesterday, kitty!” said Llianah in a scolding tone, shaking a finger at her.

“Yesterday I hadn’t just been violently woken up by a heartless tormentor…” muttered the redhead, still groggy.

“Don’t be like that, or I’m gonna have to deserve that title. Come on, get up. I brought you coffee and breakfast.”

Jill sat on the edge of the bed and shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind, accepted the mug and took a sip.

“I slept in?”

“You did. It’s almost eleven,” answered Llianah, sitting herself comfortably in a padded basket chair.

“Is that a bad thing?”

“You’re not on the timetable yet, so no. Except I had to resort to threats to get Liao off your back today. I think she’s been planning pranks since she’s been up.”

“Should I be worried?”

“Definitely. But you’ll survive,” she added with a wink.

“Great,” muttered Jill. “And what’s for today?”

“Today,” she said, smiling, “I’m in charge of you.”

“Oh.”

Jill stared at the coffee in her mug for a few seconds.

“Should I be worried?”

“That’s up to you, kitten.”

Another handful of seconds elapsed in silence, as she pondered on the situation.

“I thought all of our lady’s girls were submissive, like… Like me.”

“Oh, we are! Mostly.” She winked. “But with time, some of us developed… alternative tendencies.”

“Oh. What kind of tendencies?”

“As I said, Liao likes pranks. She usually doesn’t get really mean, but don’t push her. Hilda is… More of an artist. You’ll see for yourself. And then, Liv is kind of a coach. I hope you like exercising.”

“As long as no one expects me to get to her level. What about you?”

Llianah raised a hand to scratch the kitten’s head, enacting a fairly good imitation of a purr.

“Would you believe me if I said I have your best interests at heart?”

“Yes,” candidly answered Jill.

“Adorable. You know, being so trusting can get you into trouble.”

“So I shouldn’t believe you?”

“You’re in luck this time, I meant it,” she answered, keeping on petting the redhead. “Things in here can be a bit overwhelming. I want to help you keep up.”

“Does that mean you’ll go easy on me?” asked Jill with a playful smile.

“I’ll go as hard as needed, kitten,” she said, smiling back.

 

Moments later, Jill was sitting on Llianah’s bed, handcuffs secured behind her back, looking with apprehension as the girl was going through her drawers, gathering a rather impressive collection of toys on the bedpost.

“You’re planning to use all that?” she asked, trying to hide the whining tone in her voice.

“Quiet, kitty. I’m thinking.”

Jill repressed a sassy comment and pouted.

Mere seconds later, as Llianah placed an ornamented glass dildo at her side, she raised her voice again.

“I don’t see how this is gonna help me ‘keep up’!”

Llianah pulled a chair and sat in front of her.

“See, that would have already earned you some good lashes with the big lady. I told you to keep quiet. But it proves my point: it helps you, because you’re learning how to be obedient without suffering too harsh a punishment every time you fail. Granted, keep it up too much, and I might no be so lenient.”

Jill nodded in acknowledgment.

“Good. Today we’re working on one simple command.” she continued, as she grabbed a little egg vibrator, flashy-pink colored. “Maybe the one you’ll hear the most often in this house.”

She sat beside her and passed an arm on her shoulders, whispering in her ear.

“Don’t cum.”

Jill moved back, startled, looking genuinely offended.

“What? Don’t… But that’s no fun at all!”

Llianah laughed wholeheartedly.

“Aaaw, that was priceless! But trust me, love, it’s a lot of fun. Well...” she gently caressed the girl’s cheek. “Maybe most of the fun isn’t going your way, but that’s just how it is. We’re a sharing bunch.”

She patted the girl’s forehead and announced in a singing voice “Ready or not, I’m coming!”

Upon these words, she activated the little egg and softly pushed it toward Jill’s crotch, indifferent to her outcry.

Protestations turned quickly to loud whimpering and moaning, and the occasional high-pitched whine as Llianah played with her tender nipples.

“Damn, Liao wasn’t kidding,” she whispered as for herself. “These really are sensitive.”

“How long I…. am I…” uttered the girl, panting, “... supposed to… hold?”

“Oh. I forgot the timer.” She looked at a tiny watch on her wrist. “Let’s say ten minutes? Should be doable for a start.”

Jill opened eyes wide as saucers.

“TEN?!”

“Yup. Concentrate, kitty, or you’re gonna lose it.”

She bit her lip and tried to focus on something, anything that wasn't the tiny maddening pink egg on her sex, or the pressure building inside her, or the deft little fingers on her tits, or…

“Aw, kitten. Already?”

Caught in the aftershock of her orgasm, Jill strived left and right for a few seconds before loosening up in Llianah’s arms, breathing heavily.

“How long did I… ?”

“Barely four. That’s not good kitty. Not good at all!” she lectured as she discarded the pink toy on the ground.

“But I’ve tried!”

“Trying isn’t enough.”

Jill suddenly yelped as a sharp pain went through her right nipple. She looked down and discovered a metal clamp pinching hard on the tender bud.

“I thought you were going easy!” she protested.

“I said no such thing. Besides, I am going easy. It’ll help you for round two.”

“What? Again?”

“Yup. Again,” answered serenely Llianah, firmly grabbing the glass dildo and sitting the girl in her knees.

“Can’t you give me a little break?”

“I could, but where’s the fun in that?”

Any attempts to answer were cut short by the feeling of the toy steadily penetrating her. Her breathing intensified as the soft ripples rubbed against her insides.

“You’re going too high already. Control yourself,” advised Llianah before picking a slow pace, moving the dildo in and out on a regular pattern while holding her by the shoulder, blowing soft kisses on her neck.

Despite her best efforts, Jill found herself pushed on the edge faster than she thought possible so soon after her first climax.

“Can you please… slow down?”

“Nope. You’re supposed to control it, not I.”

“I can’t hold it,” she whimpered. “I can’t. I can’t. I…”

Her last word turned into a long scream as her second orgasm was forced upon her small body.

Llianah gave her a brief grin before slipping the glass toy out of her sex and carefully laying it down on the bed.

“Almost six. Better, but still not there”

“It’s too much,” whined the redhead. “How am I supposed to hold?”

“Believe me, it’s not too much. Give it a couple weeks and you might yet experience what  _ really  _ is too much.”

“It’s too much for me!”

“You need to fight your body’s feeling as much as your own wish to give in. Any other external sensation can help you,” kindly explained Llianah. “Speaking of which…”

Jill’s eyes went supplicating at the sight of a second nipple clamp in the blonde’s hand. Unmoved, she locked it onto her left breast, gently caressing her skin around the metal grip.

She then stood up and pushed the girl back on the pillows before leaning over her.

“Come on kitty! You can do it!” she smiled before slipping her bare fingers toward Jill’s core.

But it seemed to her like she definitely could not. Llianah’s fingers didn’t quite feel like the magical touch of Scarmadilla’s, but were still devilishly precise and fast. Way too precise and fast for Jill’s current tastes. While at any other time she would have praised the girl for her technique, she found herself cursing it with what little breath she had left.

“You’re doing it on purpose!” she whined between the moans

“Why yes. I’m purposely giving you a challenge you should be able to overcome, as the Queen expects me to. Focus more and whine less,” she added before pulling slightly on a metal clamp, resulting in a high-pitched scream.

As the tension rose up, Jill desperately tried to shift away from her captor’s hand, pulling against her bounds as hard as she could, with little to no result. Llianah kept a constant pattern, following the girl’s moves and forcing her still, fawn eyes locked onto her own, exhorting the little redhead.

“Keep up! Stay focused!” she whispered to her captive looking more on more distressed and shaking.

A light of pure dismay ran through her blue eyes before her body gave up and went over the edge for the third time, strained to her limit, silently screaming at the ceiling, out of breath.

Once the waves coursing herself dwindled to nothing, Jill opened her eyes to Llianah, discovering a slightly pained expression on her face.

“I really believed you were gonna do it this time, luv,” she said.

“I’m sorry, I tried my best!” pleaded Jill, exhausted. “Please don’t make me go again!”

Jill sighed.

“Not up to me, kitten.”

Before she could wonder what it could mean, the door to the room opened to the imposing silhouette of Scarmadilla.

“How did she fare?” asked the tall lady on a neutral tone, glaring at the panting girl curled up on the bed.

Llianah slipped an apologetic look toward Jill before shaking her head.

“Not good, Ma’am, I’m afraid. She missed the spot three times.”

“You went easy enough?”

“I did Ma’am.”

“Oh, well. We knew taming was in order anyway.”

She reached toward Jill, clipped a long leash on her collar front ring, and pulled on it without bothering to unlock the girl’s handcuffs in her back.

“Thank you Llia. Clean up your room and go give a hand to Hilda in the kitchens.”

“Right away, my Lady,” acquiesced the blonde.

Without further ado, she firmly grabbed the chain and walked out of the room, dragging a weakened and stumbling Jill in her path.

 

“I’m sorry Ma’am!” whimpered the girl as soon as they left the room. “I tried, I couldn’t…”

Without even looking back, Scarmadilla left an imperious hand, silencing her right in her tracks.

As they went through another door, Jill noticed they had entered the bathing area. The black woman walked right to a huge marble pillar and pushed the girl toward it.

“I want you to know, Jilly, I’m not angry at you. Not in the slightest. You tried your best, and your best wasn’t enough. But now, I have to make sure you have enough incentive to push your own limits and do  _ better _ .”

She unclipped the handcuffs and hooked them back to a solid steel ring anchored in the stone over the girl’s head.

“Also, I have heard on good authority this is an efficient taming method,” she added with a sly smile.

Still dizzy, Jill barely noticed the hosepipe on the woman’s hand before a powerful stream of ice-cold water hit her at full force. She screamed and squealed on top of her lungs, coughing and squirming under the frozen flow, hanging from her restrains.

After longs seconds of yelping and struggling, the strength of the stream lessened, leaving Jill quivering as Scarmadilla walked toward her and firmly grabbed her hair.

“Let’s see how you do when I get persuasive,” she stated, before orienting the water jet right toward the girl’s vulva.

“You can do ten minutes, and you will do ten minutes,” she promised, ice-cold eyes riveted to Jill’s shaken irises.

The constant stimulation of the stream, coupled with the freezing water on her body and sex, as well as the harsh pressure of the clamps on her newly hardened nipples, revealed unsuspected amounts of energy within the girl, when she would have swore seconds ago she couldn’t move a finger or utter a single word.

Pleading turned into incoherent screaming in a matter of seconds. The cold biting on her pale skin overflowed the feelings of stimulation, and every time she would feel herself lingering toward the edge of climaxing, the utterly domineering glare of the Queen froze her in place better than any icy shower ever could.

Even so, she could feel her orgasm building, intensifying, to the point where her pleading face turned to despair.

“I’m sorry Ma’am…” she cried out “I can’t…”

“You can, Jilly,” whispered the woman softly in her ear. “You did twenty seconds ago. You can relax now.”

Blue eyes widened, incredulous, then shut down as Jill’s climax exploded between her thighs, shaking her limb from limb until she was left hanging from her chain, boneless.

Mere seconds later, a warm towel was wrapped around her and she heard the chain being unclipped from her wrists as she fell between strong arms.

The feeling of metal pinching harshly on her tits disappeared, and the pain of blood rushing back into the abused nipples brought tears to her eyes.

“That’s a good girl,” whispered Scarmadilla as she pressed the shivering redhead against her chest. “I knew you could do it.”

Jill vaguely nodded, still quivering from head to toe. Scarmadilla turned her around and sat her on her lap.

“I’m very proud of you kitten,” she said with a warm smile. “Aren’t you proud of yourself?”

Jill blinked three times and slightly opened her lips.

“I think I will be, Ma’am,” she murmured faintly, “when my mind starts working again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this one <3  
> I wanna promise you won't have to wait as long for the next, but I'll be honest, I have no idea.


	5. Colors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Take note that starting here, chapters aren't day-to-day. Girl needs to breathe.

Jill yawned loudly and turned a drowsy eye to her nightstand, where she discovered a small package accompanied by a note.

Muffling another yawn, she grabbed the paper and brought it closer to her eyes. The note read “To a first step” in elegant handwriting.

Intrigued, Jill untied the ribbon. A wide smile illuminated her face as she discovered a silk soft pink nightgown. 

“Had to earn it, huh?” she whispered to herself as she put it on.

Of course, it wasn’t exactly opaque, and so short it left little to the imagination. Regardless, she felt pride and a subtle feeling of accomplishment.

 

Minutes later, she was walking into the dining room, joining Hilda, Liao and Llianah at breakfast.

“Aw, doesn’t she look adorable in this?” noticed the tiny one, sitting on the seat closest to the door.

A familiar heat rose to Jill’s cheeks.

“Ten seconds!” exclaimed Liao. “Knew it!”

Llianah and Hilda rolled their eyes, and both slipped a $20 bill toward her.

Jill stayed speechless for a second before she understood.

“Are you making bets on my blushing?” she asked, trying her best to look outraged.

“And winning ‘em!” confirmed Liao. “Come have a seat, coffee is gonna get cold.”

Jill pouted, but sat on the offered chair.

“You’re all meanies,” she grumbled.

“You should be more thankful,” noted Hilda. “We actually managed to stop Liao from worse things.”

“What kind of worse things?”

Hilda pointed to a corner of the room.

“You didn’t notice a pet bowl when you came in?”

Jill glanced at the tiled floor.

“Uh… no?”

“That’s why you should be thankful,” explained the auburn girl, serenely biting into her toast.

“But come on!” exclaimed Liao. “I can imagine it right there, it would be awesome! Our kitten, down on her knees, lapping milk from a bowl on the floor… Just thinking about it…”

She slipped her right hand under the table, much too quickly to leave any doubt about its destination.

“She always like that?” whispered Jill to Hilda.

“More or less. Kinda more these days, you have her all excited.”

“So I heard. I surprise she hasn’t tried anything more… direct.”

“Oh. You don’t know?” she asked.

“Know… what?” answered Jill, puzzled.

“Well…”

“NOTHING AT ALL DON’T BOTHER THAT’S NOT INTERESTING MOVE ALONG YOU -mffffffmf!!” yelled Liao from the other side of the room before Llianah muffled her shouting under a firm hand.

“As I was saying,” continued Hilda, “Liao has been a little  _ too _ eager to play with our kitten. As a result, the Queen forbade her from getting you in her room, or even touching you, for fifteen days. Unless you ask for it yourself.”

“Which… I won’t?”

“Which she’ll try to trick you into doing anyway.”

“Well it’s gonna be that much harder now she knows about it, you dimwits!” complained Liao, who somehow managed to get rid of the muffling hand.

“Stop making a fuss.” quelled Llianah. “It evens the chances a bit.”

She returned her attention to Hilda.

“So, you’re claiming Jilly today?”

“She is?” asked Jill, before turning back to face the auburn girl. “You are?”

“Yup. Art project. Thank you for volunteering.”

“Uh… I can do stick figures? Maybe you should… Oh, wait.” She stopped, noticing Hilda’s brazen look. “I’m the art project, aren’t I?”

“Yup. Gotta go set up. See you in my room in ten,” she answered, as she picked up her mug and left the room.

“What is she planning?” asked Jill once she disappeared.

“You’ll see for yourself. No spoilers!” answered Llianah.

“Is anything in here not a surprise?”

“You know,” slipped Liao, “I  _ could _ tell you. If you’d just agree to…”

“Nope,” she cut her short. “I’m good. I’ll take the surprise.”

“See?” complained Liao, frowning at the blonde. “You’re the reason  _ I _ can’t have nice things.”

“You brought this on yourself. Have fun!” she added toward Jill as she left.

 

Raising her hand, Jill knocked timidly at the wooden frame.

“If you’re Jilly, get in! If you’re Liao, get out.”

She pushed the door. 

“What if I was the Queen?”

“The Queen doesn’t knock. Close the door behind you.”

“So… What’s the big project?” she asked. “Painting? Photography?”

“There is some photography involved, though it’s not the main course.”

Jill gave a sweeping glance at the room. It was the same size as her own, or Llianah’s, but heavily decorated, tapestry masking almost all the walls along with colored drapes. The desk was covered with sketches, some dried plants and feathers. She smelled something sweet burning somewhere in the room.

“Are you a witch?”

“Absolutely,” answered Hilda without missing a beat.

“Cool. Just, you know. Checking. Please don’t hex me I’ll be good,” she added very quickly.

“Alright, enough joking, come here. And take that off. It’s pretty, but it’s nothing like what I’m aiming for.”

Still a bit shy, Jill removed slowly the nightie she had put on barely an hour earlier.

“You still haven’t told me what kind of project is this. What am I supposed to model for? Sculpture?”

“Nope.”

“Body paint?”

“Closer. Still not it. Stay here,” she said as she moved toward an alcove and reached in a huge chest, which had very disorganized contents, judging by the sound.

The redhead looked over the room for a clue. Her eyes fell on Hilda’s inked shoulders.

“Uh… Tattoo? Because if that’s it…”

“I could give you one, someday, but that’s not planned for now. And I would ask you - and the Lady - first.”

“So what is… Oh.” She paused as she saw Hilda withdraw several coils of colored silk rope from the chest.

“Done this before, kitten?”

Speechless, Jill felt a familiar heat rise to her cheeks.

“I’ll take that as a ‘no but I really want to’. Right?”

Jill nodded frantically, still unable to voice a sentence.

“Silent now? Good. I have to stay focused.”

She passed behind the redhead, and swiftly slipped a band of black cloth between her lips.

“Very focused.”

She firmly tied the cleave gag behind the girl’s head, then went back to face her and pat her head.

“So you’ll keep quiet for me, lil’ kitten, right?”

Jill gave two small nods, trying to adjust to the feeling of the tight scarf.

“Good kitty. You know the basics, right?”

Confused, the small girl shook her head.

“Oh. It’s simple, but very important. If you feel some body part tingling, or if you  _ don’t  _ feel it anymore, it’s crucial that you warn me immediately. Now, I’m fairly experienced, and it shouldn’t happen, but you have to remember it, just in case. Okay?”

Jill nodded again in agreement.

“Good. Now, I hope you’re in no hurry, because this a work of patience.”

She grabbed the girl’s wrists in front of her and looped the rope around them four times, before locking the double column and hauling her arms over her head until her hands touched her nape.

From that point on, every attempt Jill made to understand the design of the harness in the works failed pitifully. Hilda was braiding a complex and colored composition, sliding from her neck, between her breasts and around her hips, all the while murmuring some words, chunks of sentences, or even bits of songs barely audible.

She flinched slightly when a double rope was slipped between her legs, going either side of her kitty tail, a single knot lodging right against her clit. Somehow she managed to refrain from a yip, but a little laugh behind her ear pointed that her reaction hadn’t been missed.

“All part of the game…” whispered Hilda as she grabbed the redhead’s ankle, lifted it from the ground, and began tying it up against her thigh.

Jill closed her eyes, convinced she would lose her balance and fall as soon as Hilda let go of her. To her surprise, the fall was cut short before it even really began, leaving her in a small pendulum. Without her noticing, the whole rope harness had been suspended by multiple points to a solid steel ring set in the ceiling. Down on the floor, her remaining ankle had been affixed to a similar, but smaller device.

The movement tightened the harness, every little flick pressing the ropes against her skin, the little knot pressing and barely moving against her clit.

She noticed the stimulation just as she became fully aware that it was by far the most restraining position she’d ever been in. She had barely enough play to initiate any tiny momentum.

“Nice,” said Hilda, patting her shoulder. “Now this is where you have to make a small effort.”

She moved her desk and picked up a camera, grabbed a set of lens and went back to Jill.

“I’m going for a specific range of expression. So you’re gonna do your best to look… Desperate. Pleading. According to Llia, this is a very good look on you.”

Jill gave a little whimper which sounded vaguely interrogative.

“Yes? Oh, right. Yup, I’m taking photos. Private collection, of course. I could send you some prints if you want. Now, where’s that play?” she said, moving for a low angle. “Come on! Wider eyes! No, not that much. You should… Oh, well.”

She stood up, let the camera on the floor and went to Jill.

“That knot was mostly for fun, and the aesthetic of detail, but let’s see if we can find an alternative use. Llia told wonders of your sensitivity, so this might...”

She seized Jill by the shoulder and pulled her gently toward herself, initiating the pendulum movement anew. In reaction, the rope immediately started moving and pressing against her vulva, the little knot flicking her clit on every move. The indirect teasing took effect slowly, as Jill felt herself sweating and breathing harder, then whimpering and moaning. In a matter of minutes, she was struggling as much as she could in a desperate - though fruitless - attempt to increase the friction.

“Much, much better!” applauded Hilda, who had started taking shots from dozens of angles. “That’s right. Keep going… Yep… Damn, you’re a real slut. Uh-uh, you. Now, look here. Give me a good look and I’ll consider release. Yes, that’s it. Good kitty.”

She stopped shooting to review the photographs, ignoring the panting girl suspended before her.

“I think it’s going to look great. Lot of colors, good lighting…” she turned back toward Jill.

“Okay, I’m gonna have to leave you here for... half an hour, be right back!”

Jill squealed desperately through the gag, pulling hopelessly against the rope as Hilda walked toward the door.

She turned suddenly and took three shots in quick succession.

“Kidding, love,” she said , moving to kiss Jill’s forehead. “I just really wanted to see that face. You did good.” 

She put the camera cautiously on the desk, and went over the tied up girl.

“And the Lady always says good girls should be rewarded.”

She knelt on the floor, gave two light, playful tugs on the crotch rope, and moved her face toward the exposed pussy.

It took her little effort to push Jill over the edge. In a few slow and steady licks she went back to a loud moaning, pulling against the ropes, so turned on by her lack of control, and came screaming through the gag.

Hilda held her for a moment, quickly removing the most restraining parts of the binding, removed the gag and let her down on the carpeted floor, taking her head on her lap.

“A bit dizzy, are we? Was it good?”

Eyes closed, Jill nodded slightly, a pleased smile on her face.

“We gotta do that again someday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! Somehow.  
> Next in... an uncertain amount of time :3


	6. Workout tricks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That was intended to be the intro to what will now be chapter 7. Ended up longer than I thought, so it will count as a full chapter.  
> As always, feel free to comment :3

“This is  _ so not _ a workout,” thought Jill.

She frowned and bat her eyelids in an attempt to chase away the drops of water threatening to ripple into her eyes. The effort had her sweating heavily, and she felt pain in muscles she had not used in a long time.

“How are we doing over here?”

The imposing shape of Liv rose up from the corner where she had been lifting barbells - which were probably twice Jill’s weight.

The redhead bit harder into the rubber ball and frowned a little more at the question.

“You shouldn’t be mad.”

Even though Jill’s feet barely touched the ground, the blonde was towering over her. She picked up a piece of cloth and gently wiped the girl’s face.

“I remember you arguing that ‘running is boring’. I had to get creative.”

A muffled whimper answered her.

“Yes, I know, I did make you run. But barely a quarter of what I had planned. It’s dangerous to start working out without warming up.”

“Working out usually means running, stretching, exercises, and lifting some stuff, NOT hanging from the pull bar, legs tied wide open!” thought Jill.

Another wordless muffled sound was all the could vocalise.

Liv had her running in the woods, lift small weights and chain push-ups and pull-ups, before deciding ‘she wasn’t putting enough heart into it’.

“It’s important to stay in shape. I had to find a way to motivate your slutty self, so, here you are.”

She took a few steps back.

“Plus, as an added bonus… The view isn’t half bad.”

Jill would certainly have returned the compliment, if not for the black ball gag between her teeth. The sight of the tall and heavily muscular girl, skin gleaming with sweat in the morning light, was certainly making her weak in the knees.

She pulled on the weights tied to her ankles, trying to bring her legs closer, but the metal didn’t budge. Could as well have been sealed to the floor.

Liv gave a quick check to the wrist cuffs, and sat on a nearby bench.

“Let’s start for real. Now that you’re used to the position, here’s the actual exercise. I will give you a small weight to hold. You won’t change your position - not that you could - and keep it steady.”

She reached into a wide bag and picked up two metallic objects.

“Of course, you won’t hold it with your hands.”

Jill’s eyes widened up. Liv was holding before her an iron weight, attached to a long steel toy.

“What?” asked Liv, amused by her reaction. “I thought you wanted something fun?”

The redhead was breathing heavily, unsure of how to react.

“Jokes aside, I’m not kidding, kitten. Gotta work this pelvis, and all these inner muscles you wanna take care of around here. If you do it well, you’ll be able to handle a few more rounds than usual. And knowing the girls around… You’ll be glad you did. So calm down and stay focused. Ready?”

Jill slowed her breathing, and nodded slightly. She winced a bit at the feeling of the cold steel entering her. The toy was barely larger than usual, and slipped in easily. The girl immediately clenched around it, feeling the weight swinging below.

“Alright girl. Keep it steady. Don’t get too wet, you don’t want it to slip out. Hold up for 15 minutes, and we’ll call it a win. 20, and it’s special reward. Any less…”

She patted her head.

“I’ll be disappointed. Which means, the Lady will be disappointed. And you don’t wanna disappoint either of us, do you?”

Jill firmly shook her head.

“Lovely. I’d love to stay and enjoy the show, but I promised to help Llianah move some furniture. Don’t worry, I got someone to watch over you.”

She went to the door, exchanged a few unintelligible words with an invisible party, and turned back to Jill.

“Remember. I believe in you. But if I come back and the weight is on the floor, you’re in for some trouble.”

A tiny figure slipped between her and the door as she walked away.

“And that would be a shame, wouldn’t it?” added Liao, a joyful expression on her face.

 

\---

 

Five minutes had passed. The steel rod had been slipping slowly at first, but she had soon pressed harder, and prevented it from moving any more. It was not a small effort, but she felt it was within her abilities. All she had to do was to stay focused and…

“Man, this is  _ so _ boring! All I have to do is wait here?”

Liao was walking around the room, looking into boxes and playing with the smaller weights.

“Don’t get me wrong, I  _ love  _ seeing you like this. All stranded and helpless… The things I could… But she just got you staying here, doing nothing! That’s no fun at all.”

Jill closed her eyes, trying to ignore the constant blabbing in her ears. This was hardly the best setup for her to keep up her concentration.

A few minutes later, she heard the tiny girl walking back toward her.

“So… this whole thing is your new workout? That’s original. Looks tough. You probably need a lot of concentration for that, right?”

Jill opened her eyes again, meeting Liao’s dark gaze. A little mischievous light was shining in her wide eyes.

“You wouldn’t want anything distracting you…”

As she said these words, she put her lips an inch away from Jill’s nipple and blew a long breath of air. Immediately, the redhead left out a small gasp, and struggled in her bonds. She tried to regain her composure, but Liao wasted no time before huffing on her other breast.

Jill emitted another muffled sound, more of indignation than arousal.

“What?” asked Liao. “Me? Cheating? Not at all!”

She seemed genuinely hurt by the thought.

“I remember very clearly the Queen saying ‘Do not touch an inch of her skin’. She’s very specific with her words. Which means… I can do this.”

She moved again toward the girl’s chest, ignoring her imploring eyes, and blew another breath on her sensitive skin, sending shivers through her spine.

The toy had slipped out a good two centimeters now, and Jill wasn’t sure she would be able to hold it anymore.

“But now that I think about it!” exclaimed Liao, circling around her. “This isn’t skin, is it?” she said, grabbing the kitten tail in her hand.

Jill shook her head desperately, thrashing in her bindings, pleading in wordless whimpers.

“I’m pretty sure it’s not.”

And she gave a light tug on the tail. The sudden move of the plug sent tremor feelings within her whole body. She felt her inner walls getting softer and more soaked by the second.

“Hmm? Are you having trouble?” Liao asked innocently, while giving more small yanks on the fluffy toy.

With each movement, she felt the rod slipping away from her grasp, slowly moving down. She kept moaning and struggling until it finally slid away and fell on the floor with a loud noise, leaving her dripping.

“Aw. Does that means you’ve failed?”

Eyes watering, Jill looked at Liao, distress and grief painted on her face.

“Oh. Okay. That wasn’t nice. You know what, I think you would have done it. Really! It wouldn’t be fair to let you get punished. Let me fix that.”

She picked up the steel toy, and presented it toward the girl’s entrance, but stopped before touching the skin.

“But… You gotta do something for me, right? I’m doing you a solid here, Red. So… Let’s say, you’re gonna agree to be  _ all mine _ for the next night. Sounds reasonable, no? You don’t get punished for a failure that’s not really yours, and I get a kitten to play with all night! It’s win-win!”

Still panting, Jill opened wide eyes, then frowned. Of course that was her plan all along. She felt relieved she wasn’t simply the target of a really mean prank, and conflicted over the idea. It did feel like a ‘lose’-’lose more’ situation.

“Come on kitten, give me a sign. Nod or something.”

Liao looked briefly toward the girl’s right hand. The ring was in place, but she showed no intent of touching it.

More assured, she started to move her hand away.

“Going once… Going twice…”

Jill gave a muffled sound and two firm nods.

“ _ Purrrrfect _ . Here you go.”

She slipped the toy back in, adjusting the height.

“I think that’s where it was. You still have…” she looked at the timer “Four minutes to go, minimum. No cheating!” she winked.

 

\---

 

Four sweating minutes later, Liv came back into the room. Jill was still hanging from the bar, breathing heavily.

“How did it go?”

“I think she’s doing great!” answered innocently Liao.

Liv walked to Jill and slipped a finger on her inner thigh.

“Soaking wet but holding on. Tough life for slutty girls, right?” she said, caressing her cheek.

Jill nodded softly, too exhausted to make a sound.

“Alright, I’m done here,” decided Liao, moving to the door. “See you tonight kitten!”

Liv looked at the closed door, then at Jill.

“See you tonight?”

Jill nodded again.

“She tricked you, didn’t she?”

A third nod.

“She didn’t cheat?”

She pondered for two second, and shook her head.

“Well. Happens to the best of us. You’re in for a wild night.”


	7. Kittens only

Jill grinned at the sign on the door. “Kittens only” spelled in calligraphed letters. Liao was really looking forward to a pleasant night.

She thought about knocking, then just pushed the door.

“Hi! I’m… Wow.”

She stepped inside and softly closed the door, impressed by the sight.

Dozens of candles were lighting the place, projecting moving shadows on every surface.

The view of the lights was dazzling, but not close to Liao’s appearance.

The tiny asian was wearing close-fitting faux leather leggings, incredibly high stiletto heels, and a black corset so tight Jill couldn’t believe she was still able to breathe. She had put her hair up, and her makeup seemed significantly more mature.

She walked to the redhead and tilted her head.

“You’re not wearing anything. I went all-out for our special occasion, and you just… went like that?”

Jill chuckled.

“Clothes? With you? It’s our first time, but from what I’ve heard they would just get in your way…”

Liao frowned.

“You sound pretty pleased with yourself. I’m not sure that bratty tone will do.”

Failing to pick up hints in the tiny girl’s newfound serious tone, Jill just waved the remark aside.

“Well, I’m already in trouble, so…”

Liao laughed lightly.

“Yes, you are.”

Her hand flew in the air and slapped Jill harshly in the face. The sudden smack shocked the redhead into silence.

“That’s better. Now you listen.”

She grabbed the girl’s chin and pulled to face her again, looking right into her eyes, and smiled widely.

“I’m every bit as fun and joyful as you’ve seen me out here. But you lost. I got you. I win. This is my realm now, and I’m the only ruler here before Gods or our Queen. Clear?”

Jill nodded rapidly.

“I didn’t hear you. Is that clear?”

“Yes Miss.”

“Good.”

She let go and softened her posture.

“I’ll let you have one last question, and then you better behave. I warn you, I have a cattle prod back there, just begging to be used. So don’t tempt me.”

Jill was dumbstruck by her sudden burst of authority.

“How did you ever get invited in here?”

She simply shrugged.

“I’m a good switch.”

‘Clearly,’ though Jill. 

“Will you-”

A finger on her lips stopped her mid-sentence.

“I said one. Be silent now or I’ll have to gag you.”

She turned around and went back to the center of the room. 

“But feel free to whimper, moan, or scream if you want to. Just, no speaking. Kittens don't speak. Maybe a meow every now and then.”

She stopped in front of a conspicuous pole, and pointed to a cushion on the floor. 

“Now. Sit.”

Jill scampered toward her and knelt on the padded surface. Taking her by the shoulders, Liao oriented her to face the room, back to the steel rod. She seized her wrists and hooked both cuffs over her head, then chained her ankles and knees one feet apart from the other. 

Jill blanched suddenly as a hand grabbed her by the throat. But Liao didn’t apply any pressure, simply pushed her steadily toward herself, nipping at her ear by the tip of her teeth in the process, until she could clasp the ring in the back of her collar to the sturdy metal.

“Here we go. It’s not as pretty or sophisticated as something Hilda would do, but I’m a partisan of efficiency.”

She took a few steps back as Jill was testing her bounds, evaluating her margin of freedom… and finding it quite short. The lock on her collar restricted even the movements of her head, forcing her to face forward.

“Don’t you find it efficient? Don’t pull too hard on your leash, Kitty, you’ll strangle yourself.”

She bent forward and whispered into her ear. “Don’t forget to ring if you have trouble breathing.”

Jill nodded very softly, settling into place.

Liao was back into character a second later, and pulled a black handkerchief.

“Last piece…”

She tied the cloth firmly over the redhead’s eyes.

“‘Cuz you see, Kitten, I have some surprises planned for you, and I don’t wanna spoil any of them.”

She raised her hand and slapped her again.

“Ow!” yelped Jill.

“So you didn’t see it coming. Good!”

“You could have just mimicked it!”

“I could have. Bullying you for real is more fun. Also, I said no talking.”

A third slap echoed in the room.

The bound girl opened her mouth to protest. Before she could close it, a silicone ball was pushed between her teeth. She let out a plaintive sound as Liao fastened the strap.

“Borrowed it from Liv. I thought it looked good on you this morning. Don’t whine, you were warned,” lectured Liao, caressing softly her cheek, just on the spot where her hand had left a red mark.

She stood up.

“Just picking up a handful of things. Be right back. Don’t move.”

She walked away, stiletto heels clattering against the floor. Jill rolled her eyes under the blindfold. ‘Worst pun ever,’ she thought.

Pricking up her ears, she overheard a faint metallic sound, and something scraping against a wooden surface. Liao’s voice rose again, clearer as she returned to her.

“See, Liv’s game got me thinking, and I’ve had an idea. It’s the same basic principle, different application. But, to be honest - and I’m giving you my own completely objective opinion here - mine’s better.”

She positioned herself behind her back, hugging her body from behind, and softly cupped her breasts, absently pinching her nipples.

She laughed at Jill’s feeble attempts to avoid her hands, leaning over her shoulder to whisper into her ear.

“Kitten, I know pretending is part of the game, but you can’t fool me. You might be afraid, but you wanted to be here tonight, under my heel, see what all the talk was about. You’re enjoying it much more than your dare to admit. And if I were to put a finger down your little cunt, I would find abundant proof of that, wouldn’t I?”

Jill blushed fiercely, tried to lower her head in shame, but the lock on her leash forced her to remain still.

“Most girls here will only play the taming game with you. Teaching obedience. A bit of challenge, friendly encouragements, nice rewards when you succeed, punition when you fail. It’s a fun game, but I don’t want that tonight. Tonight, I want nothing more than to see you stranded here, helpless, your pretty white skin covered in whip marks, pleading for it to stop,  _ all mine _ . My little plaything.”

Jill shivered at the thought. She felt like she had badly underestimated how serious the other girls’ warnings were.

Her train of thought was interrupted by a sudden burning sensation on her left breast. She jerked away and let out a muffled yip.

“Oops. Did something drop here?”

One second later she felt the same blistering on two close spots, not one inch from the first. The heat seemed to cool off rapidly, but a little pain lingered. She pulled on her bounds, trying to move away. She smelled a bit of smoke as a fourth burn appeared just shy of her nipple, and she yelped again.

“Aaaw. Was that hot? Can you guess what I’m holding?”

Wax. Liao had picked up one of the numerous candles and was dripping hot wax on her exposed skin.

As she realised it, another drop fell right onto her tit. She screamed through the gag and pushed against Liao’s grip.

“Uh-hu. I said don’t move. Not like you could go far anyway.”

She put the candle down and grabbed a second one.

“That’s enough blue. We should paint the other one in... green. What do you think?”

Indifferent to Jill’s outcry, she proceeded to spill a dozen heavy drops on her right breast.

“Ow, that’s real hot. You’ve had enough, Kitten?”

Surprised to get away so easily, Jill nodded softly, calming her breath. Liao’s fingers went back to her nipples, gently removing the wax shells on her little buds.

“Let’s cool you down.”

Before she could make sense of her words, another harsh sensation arose on her tender skin. Thought less intense than the burning, the cold of the ice pressed on her soft flesh wasn’t going away anytime soon. She whimpered loudly, pulling on her leash away from the assaulting hand.

“What? Still too hot? Don’t worry, I got you.”

She picked up a second chunk of ice and rested it against Jill’s other nipple, drawing little circles with both hands, seemingly delighted by the little moans the girl was giving off. She kept her tormenting movement until the ice had melted, and wiped her hands on.

“All gone. Aren’t you a bit cold, now?”

The trap was too obvious. Jill shook her head firmly, alarmed at the idea of the hot wax making a return.

“Oh. Cold isn’t a problem for you then.”

Upon these words, she picked another ice cube, and pushed it toward the girl’s clit. The redhead whined in dismay as the freezing object approached her core. Unmoved, Liao continued her unrelenting move until it made contact with the little hood, inducing a loud squeal from her prey.

Realizing her captor had planned to have it endure the same treatment as her nipples, Jill went from muffled screams to heavy moans, wordlessly begging for mercy.

“Aw, Kitten. Do you have any idea how enticing you are? With that pleading face?”

She pondered for a moment, scratching her chin.

“Tell you what. You stay silent, you don’t move a muscle until this little ice buddy is all melted away, and I give you a little break before we move on to the next part. Deal?”

Jill went instantly straightened her posture and went silent as a tomb. Only her heavy breathing and exhausted expression betrayed the cold torture she was still enduring.

“Impressive.” remarked Liao, as she circled the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Jill was sweating heavily, focused on her effort. The ice felt like liquid fire dripping on her sensitive labia, burning like an ember on her clit. Thankfully, her lower part ran much warmer than her breasts, and it wasn’t a full minute before the ice turned to water.

“You’re lucky to be such a little hottie.” commented the tiny girl. “Fine, you get your pause. You’d better make the most of it. I’ll get you a drink.”

She unclipped the redhead’s handcuffs, gag and collar, and walked toward a small alcove. Jill was still massaging her sore shoulders when the sound of heels came back.

“You can take off the blindfold now.”

She pulled the black cloth, blinking in the light, until her gaze fell down on a small red bowl laid in front of her, filled with milk. Hastily written letters spelled “Jilly” on the side.

She gave a sad glance at Liao, who was literally beaming with joy, before looking back at the pet dish.

“Don’t give me that beaten down look. No reason I can’t have my fun during the break. Now drink up! And don’t you dare use your hands.”

Jill resigned herself to bend down and attempted to lap up. She choked a little, struggling to swallow even half a draught. Long strand of red hair had been drenched in the liquid and were dripping down. A little smack on her ass had her coughing up on the floor. Liao was standing at her side, smiling widely.

“This will be a treasured memory, Kitten.” she said as she patted her head. “A beautiful moment. I wanna take a picture and have it printed on my wall.”

A few minutes later, Jill had managed to absorb a third of the contents of the bowl - and spilled half as much around it. Her breath had gone slower and steadier.

“I think you’ve had enough.” decided Liao, grabbing the redhead by her collar and pulling her back into position.

She had Jill returned to her helpless predicament in short order, handcuffs locked over her head, collar secured on her nape and black blindfold over her eyes.

“Now. Remember what I said about Liv’s game and fun ideas?”

There was faint metallic sound. Without any more warning, something hard and cold bit harshly in her left nipple. She cried out, in surprise but mostly in pain. Her experience with Llianah’s clamps didn’t hurt half as much as these.

She gritted her teeth, bracing herself for the second pinch that was surely coming. She still couldn’t hold another loud yelp as metal bit on her tender flesh. She struggled in vain, every move only worsening the sting in her soft buds. Through the pain, she barely registered the sound of jingles following her.

“How do you like the bells? I think it’s a nice touch.”

Only a faint whimpering answered the question.

“I should ask the Queen have you pierced with them. You’d be tingling all day, at every step!”

Something pulled lightly against the clamps, drawing them closer to each other. Liao’s hand went back to massaging her breasts, but the tension persisted, as if the devices had been linked together. Her whimpering went louder, bells ringing with each of her heavy breaths.

“Huh? You’re not crying already, Kitten, are you?” asked Liao. Jill’s eyes were watering, but her cheeks were dry when the tiny brunette passed her finger on them.

“No you’re not. That’s okay tho. I plan to have you in tears before the end of the night.”

She moved in front of her captive, and pressed a finger on her lips.

“And I’m not kidding. Open now.”

Jill considered ignoring the command for a second. She didn’t want to make things easy for her tormentor, but the pain she was already feeling made her dread what the little sadist would do if she refused her.

She opened her lips slightly, as Liao pushed a small bar between her teeth.

“Hold.” she ordered as she let go of the instrument.

The redhead immediately clenched her jaw into the object. It wasn’t as hard as wood or steel, and had no recognizable taste. Small chains were hanging on each extremity of the rod.

“Here’s the game. Just like Liv, I’m giving you a weight to hold.”

On these word, Jill felt a sudden pull on each side of the rod, some burden dragging her toward the ground. It wasn’t unbearable at any rate, but still needed a firm hold.

“There is no challenge, no goal, nothing! You can let go anytime you want to.”

She leaned over her so close she could feel her breath on her lips.

“But when you let it fall, it’s taking Shiny and Tingly with him.” she whispered, punctuating her sentence with little plucks on the metal clamps.

Under the blindfold, Jill’s eyes shot wide open, and she let out a loud panicked squeal.

Liao laughed heartily.

“I know, right? That’s gonna hurt. Isn’t it the funniest game ever? Now, where did I put my riding crop…”

Dozens of thoughts went through Jill’s head. She was joking, right? She wouldn’t flog her as she…

Pain exploded on her ass as the leather tip of the whip violently hit her right cheek. She squealed on top of her lungs, pulling strongly on her collar lock. Her teeth bit so hard onto the small rod she was feeling the metal under the lining.

“You held! I was half-thinking you’d let go on first hit. It would have been significantly less fun, tho.”

A second hit stroke her in the middle of the back, enacting another scream.

“That’s gonna leave a mark. I mean…”

She laughed as she landed another blow on the hip of the desperate girl.

“Of course it’s gonna leave a mark, that’s the whole point. Besides watching you squirming and pleading, of course.”

A fourth strike hit on her left thigh. She trashed in her bounds wordlessly, tears running on her cheeks. A wild smile rose to Liao’s lips.

“Oh, Jilly, Kitten. I’ve been waiting for this since you step foot in this house. I would do it all night if you could handle it.”

For long minutes, Liao kept swinging her crop, multiplying the bright red lines on the little girl’s pale skin. She had given up on struggling around the tenth hit, and kept wailing in pain every time the leather tip stroke her, desperately focused on holding the lead weight.

Finally, the relentless assault ceased. The sound of her heels circled Jill as Liao admired her work, passing her finger along the painful lines.

“You’re beautiful, Kitten. Most pretty thing I’ve ever had. I think…”

The whip whistled through the air and landed mercilessly right on the girl’s vulva.

Caught off-guard, searing in pain, Jill parted her lips and let out an ear-splitting shriek. Her tone changed to panic for half a second, as she realised the weight had escaped her grasp, before doubling back into pure agony as both clamps were brutally ripped from her nipples.

She went limp in her bounds, shaking with heavy sobs. She jerked away as a soft hand pulled her blindfold and unlocked her leash, begging incoherently.

“No, please, don’t… I cannot… Please”

Liao held her firmly in her arms, caressing her head, murmuring soothing words in her ear.

“Shhh… I’m done hurting you, little Kitten. Calm down. Keep crying, that’s okay.”

She undid the binds on her limbs, and held her for long minutes, before easing her slowly onto the padded floor.

“You will feel better in a second.”

She barely noticed the girl parting her legs.

“I understand you’re exhausted Kitten, but you’re positively dripping, I’d feel bad letting your slutty self down. And after seeing you like that… I just can’t help myself.”

She began licking her inner thigh, each touch more inquisitive than the last, making her way to her intimate folds.

Drained of the last energy, Jill couldn’t have moved a finger if she had tried to. The gentle pace was sending slow waves of pleasure through her body, washing away the lingering pain.

Little breathless moans escaped her lips, gradually increasing in volume on par with Liao’s rhythm.

Before long, the tiny girl was eating her out with the same ardor she had put in her whipping, fervently lapping every drop of juice, devoring her pussy with a intense passion. Jill’s screams echoed once again through the room, disclosing pleasures just as strong as her past suffering.

They were both panting and covered in sweat when Liao finally let go of her, casually wiping her face.

“Let’s get us a shower, Kitten,” she decided, helping Jill to her feet. “I had planned to have you sleep at my feet, but…” she exhaled heavily with a happy, fulfilled smile. “I think you deserve better after that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me some time again, but I'm pretty happy with the result.  
> As always, next one when it's done, meaning I have no idea when. But I'm positive there will be a next one!
> 
> UPDATE: Judging by the lower amount of kudos and comments, it looks like you girls liked this one less than the others... I might rethink entirely what I had planned for chapter 8. Stay tuned.


	8. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to itspixiesthings for proofreading <3

“On all fairness, we did warn you,” commented Liv. 

“You made it sound like a joke. And she tricked me! It's not like I ran to her!” complained Jill. 

“It was only a matter of time anyway. Was it so bad?” asked Hilda gently. 

“No… Yes… I don't know. It's been two days and these still hurt!” she exclaimed, pointing at her chest. 

“But you enjoyed yourself in the end, didn't you?” said Liv, amused. 

A familiar heat rose to Jill’s cheeks. 

“Yes…”

She pouted. 

“But I’m not going through all that every week!”

“We could always send you back to her if you misbehave,” observed Liv with a pensive look. “It’s a nice threat she gave us.”

Jill looked horrified. 

“You wouldn't.”

“I would,” opined Hilda. 

Jill’s eyes went back and forth between her and Liv, divided between fear and outrage. 

She finally looked down and whined softly, as if already scared of slipping and making the threat a reality. 

“Aw, look, we made her sad,” commented Hilda, feigning to be moved. 

“Can't deny it works, thought,” added Liv. 

The bell suddenly echoed through the walls within the whole house.

Jill, Llianah and Liv exchanged a look and hurried through the door. They had recognized  _ the _ bell. Not the nice “C’me here girls!” silver bell. The loud, bronze “Someone’s in deep trouble” bell.

In a handful of seconds, the five girls were lined up on the stage, eyes down before the throne where was sitting a very stern-looking Scarmadilla. An aura of unease clouded the group. 

“I believe one of you have something to tell me,” she stated in a calm voice. 

Repressing a slight feeling of dread, Jill searched through her recent memories for some mistake she might have made. 

“As you know,” added the Queen, standing up and slowly walking to the girls’ line, “I'm more forgiving when I hear an honest confession.”

A tense silence filled the room. No one dared to look up. 

A little sigh passed her magnificent lips. 

“Suit yourself. Liao, step forward.”

All eyes turned to the little Chinese, who looked petrified for a second before taking and hesitant step. 

“Ma’am,” she pleaded, “the kitten agreed to it, I swear!”

Scarmadilla reached her in two step, domineering the girl with all her height.

“I don't mean your little trick with Jilly the other day. You played harder than expected, but within the rules. And you certainly got results.”

She bent slightly forward, towering over the tiny brunette.

“I mean your little self-indulgence this morning. Were you reliving your fun night, maybe?”

“I… I didn't…” stammered Liao, unable to form a sentence. 

“Someone saw you.”

The girl turned a panicked glance to Llianah, who was stubbornly fixing the ground. 

“Don't blame it on your friend,” scolded the Queen without moving an inch, “she did not give you up willingly.”

Jill risked an eye behind the line, spotting a trail of bright red marks on the backside of Llianah’s thighs, going up until it disappeared under her skirt. The interrogation seemed to have been quite painful. 

Liao stared down at her feet, silent. 

“You knew you were under restrictions. Two days left, but still. Worse, you went on your own. And…” she extended an arm and grabbed her by the hair, pulling harshly until they eyes met. “It's your third offence.”

She let go of the girl who fell instantly to her knees. 

‘Damn.’ thought Jill, ‘She  _ is _ a good switch.’

“I didn't mean to disappoint you, Ma’am, I'm sorry, I couldn't stop myself…” pleaded Liao in a wavering voice.

“No. You could have. You decided not to.” denied Scarmadilla, turning her back on her and walking towards her throne. 

“I'm begging you, my Lady, I can do better, please!” continued Liao, tears forming in her eyes. 

“Oh,” expressed the Queen as she sat on the imposing chair. She leaned back and crossed her legs. 

“I like you begging. Do it again.”

A small silence followed her words. 

‘Did she just quote  _ Maleficent _ ?’ whispered Jill to herself, not daring to raise her voice. 

“I…” started Liao, stumbling on words. “I beg you, Ma’am, have mercy, I’ll make amends, I swear!”

“Yes you will,” approved the lady, straightening back in her seat. “I’ll offer you a second option.”

She let another silence pass, savoring the tension in the room. 

“You either take the punishment I have intended for you. Or you take two months under restrictions. And be sure, this time I shall enforce it.”

“Two mon-” she cut herself in the middle of her exclamation. 

Jill wasn't entirely certain what ‘under restrictions’ meant, but it sounded drastic. Liao was certainly having a hard time swallowing the information, and seemed unsure of her choice. 

“Well?” asked Scarmadilla after a few seconds. “If you can't decide, we could always do both.”

The little Chinese girl let her head fall down, resigned. 

“I’ll take the punishment, Ma’am.”

The Queen chuckled softly. 

“Thought as much.”

She raised her hand, calling Hilda and Liv to her side, and lowered her voice before ordering them. Both girls left the stage, and came back shortly after, carrying a huge and complex contraption of metal and wood, completed with an excessive amount of leather straps. 

“Haven't seen that one in a while,” whispered Llianah. 

“Yeah, uh… What is that thing?” asked Jill with the same tone. “Looks like medieval torture. What’s wrong with normal chairs?”

“Chairs don't have specifically mounted restraining points, or cranks to change positions. Chairs don't leave access to the back and the rear for flogging or… Deeper punishments. Also, chairs aren't as scary. She only takes out this one when she wants you to  _ really _ regret it.”

“I can see that,” agreed Jill as an imploring Liao was strapped onto the device. “Don't you ever think she might do… Too much?”

“I thought so at first, but how would you feel if you were the one being bound to that thing?”

“Point taken.”

She pondered a few seconds. 

“Have you ever been…”

“In there? No. I'm a good girl,” she answered with a wink. 

“What is ‘under restrictions’? She seemed very afraid of it.”

“No touching. Not yourself, not by someone else. Obviously, not cumming either.”

“Oh.”

She remembered something the Queen had said.

“So the night she had me, she was…”

“Trust me, kitten, if she was not, you'd have been between her legs within seconds of stepping into that room.”

“You two, quit babbling,” called the Queen. “Kitten, come here.”

Jill hopped along swiftly. 

“Two birds, one stone. You need practice, and someone needs to learn to behave.”

She pointed at Liao, who was now completely helpless, legs wide open and arms heavily strapped behind her head. 

“You’re going to kneel between this misbehaved slut’s thighs, you’re going to tease her little cunt with that talkative tongue of yours until she's begging for it, and then you'll have her beg some more. Liv and Hilda will assist you, but you're personally in charge of not letting her orgasm. Understood?”

“Yes Ma'am,” nodded Jill, a little apprehensive of her new responsibility. “How long?”

“Long enough. I'll let you know. Liv!”

The tall blonde turned towards them. 

“Don't gag her yet. I want to hear it.”

  
  


Twenty minutes later, the room was filled with the loud moans of Liao, subjected to the intimate attention of three girls, unable to even move her hips by an inch. The maddening sensation of multiple hands and tongues over her small body, trapping her in a limitless edging, had made short work of her early stubborn silence. No struggle, no plea, no trick could help her escape the constant stimulation of her most sensitive parts. 

Caught in her effort, panting, Jill strived to keep up her rhythm. Looking for inspiration, she glimpsed towards Scarmadilla from the corner of her eye. The incredible sight left her jaw dropping. 

Her hand tightly clenched in Llianah long platinum hair, pushing the girl’s head firmly under her skirt, holding a glass of wine in the other, she was relishing in the moment, captivated by Liao’s screaming. The redhead felt herself growing wet at this sudden vision of complete and utter dominance, her every fiber longing to get herself in Llianah’s stead, forgetting herself in the moment. For a second, the only things left in her world were this perfect skin, these majestic lips half-opened in bliss, and these piercing blue eyes, and there was nothing she wouldn't have given up for the privilege to kneel at her feet and feel her presence. 

A little gesture of the hand dismissed the girl from her trance, sending her back to her own task with a newfound optimism. 

It took only a few more minutes for her victim to start pleading again, following her fifth missed orgasm, struggling with all her might against the many leather straps binding her down, tears of frustration running down her cheeks. 

Her begging turned alternatively to each of her tormentors and her Queen, loudly calling for her denied release with a whimpering, desperate voice. 

“Liv! Liv please! I need it, please!”

The muscular girl interrupted her movement, softly caressing Liao’s face, kissed her tenderly on the forehead before resuming her torturous work. 

“No, don't! Hilda, hun, please, do something!”

“You brought this on yourself, you little slut,” she mocked her in answer, harshly pinching the exposed nipples. 

“Don't you dare, you… Nooooo!” she was cut short in her own sentence as a sixth orgasmic wave crashed and burned before reaching her.

“Jilly! Kitten, please! I'll make it worth your while! I swear!”

Jill barely registered her plea, completely focused on her task, entranced in a pure will to please her Queen.

“Miss! Ma’am! I'm sorry, please, I need this, I'll be good, I'll behave, I promise! I will! Let me have it!”

After a dozen minutes of incessant begging, Scarmadilla finally freed Llianah’s head from between her thighs, stood up majestically and walked toward Liao, dismissing the girls with a wave of her hand.

She grabbed Jill by her shoulder and turned the girl to face her. 

“She didn't cum?”

“No Ma’am,” answered Jill, catching her breath. “She went real close twice, but she didn't, I'm sure.”

“You did great, kitten.” She smiled as the redhead started beaming with pride. “Wait for me there while I take care of our little misbehaver.”

She turned back to Liao, passing her hand over her body, gathering droplets of sweat and tears from her face. 

“What is it darling?” she asked casually. “Something you need?”

Beyond exhaustion, her mind blank with desire, she could only whisper. 

“I’m sorry my Lady, please, let me orgasm…”

“I didn't get that last part.”

“Please, let me cum!”

“Oh.”

She moved her hand toward the girl’s dripping sex. 

“If you're asking so nicely.”

The smallest friction from her fingers sent Liao back onto the edge, moaning as loudly as ever, turning to screaming as the heavy stroking of her clit threw her right into a mind-shattering orgasm, squealing and struggling wildly, before going limp against the contraption. 

Incapable of raising her head, eyes closed, a faint murmuring fell out of her lips. 

“Thank you Ma’am, I'm sorry I-”

“Hush” whispered softly the Queen into her ear. “You don't have to speak now.”

The sudden feeling of cold rubber against her teeth startled the exhausted girl, who realised too late she was being gagged. She pulled against her bounds with muffled cries of distress. 

“Oh, you thought we were done?” taunted Scarmadilla, putting her hand back onto the girl’s core. “Not in the slightest.”

She resumed her slow grinding against the oversensitive clit, unmoved by her whimpering. 

“I always give a lot of attention to my girl’s wishes. I care for you. You wished for an orgasm, and I gave it to you.”

She caressed her cheek softly with her free hand, smiling. 

“You wished for it twenty times. I kept count.”

A frightened scream passed through the gag as Liao figured out the weight beneath these words.

“Girls!” called the Queen, snapping her fingers, turning to see the four of them coming back to her. 

“I believe our dear Liao’s here is owed nineteen more orgasms. I have to personally reward our kitten for her efforts, so I'm relying on you three. You have the whole evening, and all the tools you need. Make sure to let her breathe every now and then, we don't want her passing out.”

She turned back to Liao who was still struggling desperately, and passed a hand in her hair. 

“You will take it,” she whispered. “This is your own doing. I made the rules, but you broke them yourself. I trust you'll be more obedient next time.”

She clutched a finger into Jill’s collar’s front ring, and walked away.

  
  


“Ma’am, what’s going to happen to her?” asked Jill while walking, a note of worry in her voice. 

“You're concerned about her? I thought you'd like a little taste of vengeance, after the trick she played on you.”

“Well… She's a sadistic brat, but I don't want to see her hurt.”

Scarmadilla smiled warmly at her. 

“You're adorably loyal. It's a beautiful quality.”

The redhead felt herself blushing again. 

“And straight-up adorable,” continued the Queen. “Don't ever change.”

She patted her head. 

“To answer your question, she's probably going to enjoy herself up to the fourth or fifth. Around the seventh, she'll be hating herself for letting her slutty side get the better of her, and for the last ten, she'll be praying for passing out.”

“That sounds… Real harsh. Are you sure she’ll be okay? What if she rings?”

“I know her very well. She won't. But if it happens, the girls will make sure she’s safe.”

They finished walking in silence and stopped in front of wide door. 

“You're afraid it might happen to you,” observed Scarmadilla.

“The thought has crossed my mind,” confessed Jill.

“You don't have to worry. I would never subject you to this level of punition.”

“Why not?”

“First, I have to adapt. A punishment like that, which is fairly close to Liao’s limits, is also way past yours. So, in your case, that would be completely overreacting. And irresponsible. Second, you're nowhere close to her level of misbehavior and I doubt you'll ever be.”

“Where is my level of misbehavior?”

The black woman unlocked the door and smiled at her. 

“Whispering during speeches, daydreaming while in training, and sometimes, forgetting deference marks. I have a paddle with your name on it in there.”

Jill’s eyes widened in surprise. Scarmadilla laughed heartily at the sight.

“Don't be afraid, kitten. There is more reward than punishment tonight.”

  
  


“Thirty-three.”

The number was wailed between clenched teeth. Jill braced herself for the next hit, and was surprised to feel instead a soothing hand caressing her painful rear. 

“You like it when I hurt you, kitten?” asked the Queen with a devious smile.

Grateful for the opportunity to catch her breath, Jill pondered a moment.

“It’s a bit complicated, Ma’am.”

“No it’s not. The question is quite simple. But I understand you’re somewhat puzzled. Take your time.”

“I don’t… Like the pain. But… I like that it makes you happy, that I can please you by taking it. I like how my skin feels sensitive afterwards. I like how I can feel my nipples for hours after you’ve removed the clamps. I like how it disciplines me, makes me obey you. I like that I can beg, struggle, plead, and that you’ll keep going anyway, because I gave you control and I can trust you to use it right, and I don’t have to worry about anything.”

She paused.

“I’m not sure I’m making sense.”

“You’re making perfect sense,” assured Scarmadilla. “Simply put, you don’t  _ really _ like pain, but you like what you obtain through it.”

“Yes.”

“And would you want me to stop now?”

“I... Yes? I mean… I… It hurts, I want it to be over. But I don’t want you to stop because I ask you to. I want you to stop when you know I’ve had enough. When you’ve had enough.”

“Thought as much, but a little check here and there can’t hurt. I’m pleased to know we’re on the same page. As a matter of fact, I think I might enjoy it a little longer.”

Upon these words, she picked up the paddle on the drapes and raised it again.

“Now be a good girl and go back to counting.”

 

A dozen hits later, Jill was softly laid down onto the warm mattress. A gentle kiss landed on her forehead. 

“Stay there.”

She heard a drawer opening, and a faint metallic sound. 

She opened her eyes to Scarmadilla linking her hand and ankle cuffs together with short silver chains. 

“Ma’am?” she asked, confused. “I thought we were done with the discipline… Have I done something wrong?”

The woman smiled at her. 

“No, you haven't, and yes, we are. This is part of your reward.”

The girl looked at her with interrogating eyes. 

“You've said before that knowing you're mine makes you feel safe, so I think you'll sleep better with a little reminder. Also I might get ideas during the night.”

Sparkles shined in Jill’s blue eyes. 

“I’m sleeping here? With you? For real?”

The lady chuckled. 

“You make it sound like it is the first time.”

“Yes, but the hotel thing was different. I wasn't yours back then. The sex was mind-blowing, but there wasn't the same feeling of safety, of belonging.”

“That's a lovely sentiment. How do you like these? “

Jill pulled lightly in the restraints.

“They're nice… Shouldn’t it go in the back? I can still move a lot. ”

“Such a cute little sub. No, they shouldn't. You could injure your shoulders in your sleep, I'm not risking it.”

“Of course. Thank you Ma’am!”

The tall lady lied down beside the restrained girl and tapped her lap. 

“C’me here.”

Jill immediately curled up at her side and rested her head on her lap, overjoyed by such a close contact. 

Scarmadilla had picked up a book, absently petting the little redhead’s hair with her free hand, sometimes caressing or lightly pinching her skin, enacting little yips or thrills of pleasure. Every now and then, she grabbed a snack from the nightstand and gave it bite by bite to her blissful pet.

“My Queen?”

“Yes, kitten?”

“I've been thinking about my… Graduation.”

“When you're ready to quit the kitten role and play as an equal with the other girls? You're making progress, but we're not there yet.”

“That's the thing, Ma’am. I love being your kitten. I don't want it to stop.”

Scarmadilla put her book down and rose on an elbow to look Jill in the eye. 

“Where is that coming from?”

“I love being yours. But in the past weeks, I've learned to know your girls, and they all seemed so happy to have me, and… You come first, but I love being theirs as well.”

“So you want to stay as our little plaything?”

“I… Yes, Ma’am,” admitted Jill, feeling her cheeks warming up. 

“Forever?”

“I don't know about forever, Ma’am, it just feels… Right.”

“You want to stay a kitten so Llianah can keep playing with you?”

“Yes.”

“You want Liv to train you? Hilda to adorn you for us?”

“Yes.”

“Liao to bully you?”

Jill broke eye contact, blushing suddenly harder. 

“... Yes, even that.”

The Queen extended her arm to grab the redhead by the collar and pulled her into her arms, embracing her small figure passionately. She pushed back a strand of hair and whispered into her ear. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this 8th chapter, I've wrote all the scenes I had planned from the beginning, and thus concludes the first arc.  
> I don't know yet if I will write a second or third one yet. Depends on how I feel about it and if inspiration strikes. 
> 
> But cheers! My girls aren't gone!  
> Starting today, I'm writing a medieval-fantasy AU of these characters, with magic and dragons and epic battles, and who know what else.  
> (I'm doing it all in reverse, I know)
> 
> Stay posted <3


	9. Artwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I commissioned an artwork to celebrate the end of the arc.  
> Also took the opportunity to update all chapters with minor edits.  
> Hope y'all enjoyed the story <3

  
[ ](https://78.media.tumblr.com/92af12e970317a5e740ebf471f91f135/tumblr_p0ab0mYomI1wdr7wao1_1280.jpg)  


(Sorry, I can't make it adapt to the screen, ao3 overrides all the style tags. Just click it for normal size.) 

Credits to [Robynn](http://robynn-art.tumblr.com/) for the art!

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first attempt at a fic so please be kind é_è
> 
> A kudo is a nice gift, and a comment detailing what you liked best is a nicer one <3 
> 
> As a third option, you can also visit my [tumblr](http://nelzebeth.tumblr.com) and leave a tip. You don't have to, it's okay if you pass.


End file.
